Of Elusive Realities and Convincing Facades
by M3dUSa
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermine tut so, als würde sie Ron lieben, Ron tut so, als wären sie zusammen glücklich und Voldemort...der tut so, als würden er sein Wort halten...HG/LV</html>
1. Ein zweifelhaftes Bündnis

Hallo ihr Lieben! :-)

Nachdem ich, wie ich finde, für meine Verhältnisse in den letzten Tagen recht fleißig auf gewesen bin, nutze ich jetzt meinen neugewonnenen Tatendrang dazu, eine meiner allerliebsten englischen Fanfiktions zu übersetzen. Die Übersetzung ist natürlich autorisiert von der wunderbaren **cosettex**! Mir gehört also nix :P Hier findet ihr den Link zur Originalstory: s/5216059/1/Of-Elusive-Realities-and-Convincing-Facades

Die Geschichte hat 22 Kapitel und ist damit so gut wie beendet, nur ein Epilog wird in einiger Zeit noch folgen, hat man mir gesagt. Bezüglich des Ratings – momentan hab ich die Geschichte auf P16 eingestuft, da es eine Weile her ist, dass ich sie selbst das letzte Mal gelesen habe. Sollte es dann zu... etwas brisanteren Szenen kommen, werde ich natürlich das Rating vorher auf P18 erhöhen! :)

Und jetzt – viel Spaß!

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

Es ist seltsam, auf welche Weise die politische Denkweise funktioniert. Manche würden gerne glauben, dass ihr außergewöhnlicher Intellekt innewohnt, doch die Zeit hat bewiesen, dass das einzig Außergewöhnliche daran ihre verblendete Machtgier ist. Verblendet bis zur Ignoranz und Paranoia.

Dumbledore war das erst vor kurzem im ganzen Ausmaß bewusst geworden. Er hatte gedacht, dass sich die Dinge bessern würden, sobald Fudge seinem Amt enthoben war, doch sein Nachfolger, Scrimgeour, war diesbezüglich - sein Name einmal ausgenommen - Cornelius' exaktes Ebenbild. Und, manche Dinge betreffend, war er sogar schlimmer; besonders, seit er Dolores Umbridge zu seiner erste Untersekretärin und Beraterin ernannt hatte. Anfangs hatten Scrimgeour und er sich gut verstanden und sich auch oft ausgiebig darüber unterhalten, ihre Kräfte im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu vereinen. Rufus war immer noch der warmherzige und eifrige Schüler gewesen, an den Dumbledore sich erinnerte – doch in kürzester Zeit hatte Umbridge den Zaubereiminister gegen den Direktor gewandt. Sie hatte die Furcht in ihm geweckt, dass Dumbledore durch ihre Freundschaft nur an Macht gewinnen und beliebter als Rufus werden wollte. Umbridge war sogar so weit gegangen anzudeuten, dass im Falle des Sieges des Ordens über Voldemort die Bevölkerung Dumbledore anstatt ihm im Ministeramt sehen wollen würde.

Dumbledore hatte versucht, Scrimgeour zu versichern, dass ihm das fern lag, doch der Keim des Misstrauens war bei dem wortkargen Minister bereits auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Und vor ein paar Tagen hatte der letzte Tropfen das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. Dieser Tropfen war der Ministeriumserlass 22 gewesen, welcher den Orden des Phönix, geleitet von Albus Dumbledore, als eine ebenso verbrecherische und feindliche Gruppierung wie Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und seine Gefolgsleute erklärte. Dumbledore schnaubte und lächelte schwach, als ihm die Ironie bewusst wurde.

„Dumbledore."

Albus blickte rechtzeitig auf, um einen weiteren ehemaligen Schüler zu sehen. „Tom." Voldemort trat aus den Schatten; das Rascheln seiner Roben war ebenso schwer wahrnehmbar, wie es seine Anwesenheit kurz zuvor noch gewesen war. „Nun, es scheint, als wären wir nun auf derselben Seite", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er direkt vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch zum Stehen kam. Dumbledore machte eine einladende Bewegung mit seiner Hand in Richtung eines ledernen Lehnstuhls vor ihm. „Bitte."

„Ich ziehe es vor, zu stehen.", erwiderte Voldemort kühl. Dumbledore nahm das mit einem gezwungenen Nicken zur Kenntnis; er wusste, dass er eigentlich dankbar sein sollte, dass der verdorbene dunkle Zauberer überhaupt gekommen war. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fuhr Albus in dem schwachen Versuch, gastfreundlich zu sein, fort. „Tod durch Vergiftung schien mir nie verlockend.", antwortete Voldemort. Dumbledore öffnete seinen Mund, um ihm zu versichern, dass nichts vergiftet war, doch der Dunkle Lord schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Ich bin nicht hier, um ein Schwätzchen zu halten, Albus, sag mir, was du willst, damit ich wieder gehen kann."

„Nun, da das Ministerium den Orden zu seinem Feind erklärt hat, haben wir uns alle zusammen gesetzt und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das beste wäre, eine Bedrohung nach der anderen auszuschalten. Deshalb möchte ich, im Namen des Ordens, eine vorübergehende Allianz vorschlagen", meinte Dumbledore und betrachtete den Dunklen Lord über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. „Und die Bedingungen?" Albus schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich; er hatte begonnen, sich ob des Größenunterschieds unwohl zu fühlen. Er trat um seinen Schreibtisch herum und hielt ein paar Schritte von Voldemort entfernt inne. „Wir würden unsere Differenzen vorübergehend beiseite lassen und unsere Kräfte vereinen, um das Ministerium zu stürzen. Sobald dieses Hindernis aus dem Weg geschafft ist, kann unser Machtkampf von neuem beginnen, und alles wird wieder wie früher. Um sicherzugehen, dass unsere Differenzen uns für die Dauer der Allianz _wirklich_ nicht in die Quere kommen, würden du und ich den Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen und unsere... Leute würden einen einfachen Eid schwören -"

„Warum keinen Unbrechbaren?", fragte Voldemort kalt. „Nun ja, weil kaum einer von ihnen so ein mächtiger Zauberer ist wie du und ich es sind; ein einfacher Eid wäre mehr als -" „Nein", unterbrach ihn Voldemort, „Entweder leisten alle Unbrechbare Schwüre oder das hier kommt nicht zustande." Dumbledore nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen; es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sein Temperament zügeln musste, doch unterbrochen zu werden war eines der wenigen Dinge, die er nicht ausstehen konnte. „In Ordnung."

Voldemort grinste, als er Dumbledores Unwohlsein bemerkte. „Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, werde ich den Unbrechbaren Schwur nicht ablegen, da ich mein Leben nicht riskieren werde. Ein einfacher Eid sollte uns allen mehr als genügen." Dumbledore blinzelte „Du hast gerade noch gesagt, dass du von jedem Einzelnen einen Unbrechbaren Schwur verlangst." Tom zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert." Er lächelte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. „Ich werde hier keine Spiele spielen, Tom. Das hier ist mein Ernst.", erwiderte Dumbledore etwas energischer. „Ich kann so viele Spiele spielen, wie es mir beliebt, Dumbledore.", sagte ein grinsender Tom leise, während er sich Dumbledore mit langsamen, berechnenden Schritten näherte.

Albus trat zurück. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich seit dem Beginn dieses Krieges an zwei Fronten gekämpft habe. Der Ministeriumserlass beeinträchtigt mich nicht im Geringsten; wenn überhaupt, dann verschafft es mir einen Vorteil, was man von dir nicht gerade sagen kann." Er blieb stehen und blickte direkt in Dumbledores blaue Augen, welche ihre sonstige Ruhe verloren hatten und nun mehr einer aufgewühlten See glichen. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass du dich glücklich schätzen kannst, dass ich gekommen bin, und du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich dich überhaupt anhöre -"

„Offensichtlich liegt in diesem Bündnis auch für dich ein Vorteil, anderenfalls wärst du meiner Einladung nicht gefolgt.", fuhr Dumbledore dazwischen, froh, ihn unterbrechen zu können. Voldemort zuckte die Schultern „Vielleicht tut es das, doch ich würde nichts verlieren, wenn ich dein Angebot ablehne. Dasselbe kann man aber nicht von dir behaupten. Aus diesem Grund habe ich die Oberhand und ich sage, dass wir keinen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen." „Nun gut, ein einfacher Eid. Doch nun sollten wir die Bedingungen festlegen.", gab Dumbledore mit frostiger Stimme zurück. „Ich werde sie verändern wie auch immer es mir beliebt", sagte Voldemort mit einem Lächeln. „Sofern die Parität gewahrt wird.", fügte Dumbledore hinzu und Voldemort nickte stumm. „Außerdem", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „da wir lediglich einen einfachen Eid ablegen werden, denke ich, dass es am besten wäre, wenn jeweils eine Person der Gegenseite sicher gehen würde, dass die Waffenruhe nicht verletzt wird."

„Auch gut." Voldemort trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde jemanden auswählen und ich schlage vor, dass du dasselbe tust; dann werden wir uns morgen erneut hier treffen, um die Schwüre abzulegen." Dumbledore kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn sobald Voldemort zu Ende gesprochen hatte, disapparierte er so geräuschlos wie er gekommen war. Der Direktor seufzte tief und sank etwas in seinem Sessel zusammen.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

„Wie gefällt dir deine neue Wohnung? Es tut mir so leid, dass ich heute nicht kommen und dir helfen konnte, aber du erinnerst dich doch an diesen Jungen, Trevor. Er bekam nur eine Zahnreinigung, doch er wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen." Hermine lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung, Mum, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben ohnehin noch nicht allzu viel geschafft. Wir haben nur die Umzugskartons hingebracht und waren am Ende beide so müde, dass wir dann schlafen gegangen sind!", meinte Hermine und blickte kurz zu Ron, der lachte und nickte.

„Jaah, Fred und George hätten eigentlich helfen sollen, aber anscheinend hatten sie ein Problem mit einer Lieferung flüssiger grüner Lava." Hermines Lächeln erlosch und Mister Granger warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu. „Weißt du, je mehr ich dich über diesen magischen Scherzartikelladen deiner Brüder sprechen höre, desto mehr beginne ich, mich dafür zu interessieren. Du musst mich unbedingt eines Tages dahin mitnehmen." „Klar!", erwiderte Ron.

„Also", meinte Jean Granger mit einem Funkeln in ihrem Augen, „bedeutet die Tatsache, dass ihr zusammenzieht, dass ihr euch schon für ein Datum entschieden habt?" „Nein, das haben wir noch nicht", entgegnete Hermine schnell. „Wir waren so beschäftigt in letzter Zeit und, nicht zu vergessen, der Orden und der Krieg..." „Außerdem müssen wir noch Geld sparen, damit wir uns die große Hochzeit leisten können, die wir uns wünschen.", sagte Ron uns lächelte Hermine an. „Nun, wenn es darum geht, würden wir natürlich gerne etwas beisteuern", meinte Jean und wandte sich, nach Unterstützung suchend, zu ihrem Ehemann um. „Eine Hochzeit sollte nicht aus finanziellen Gründen verschoben werden!"

„Wie viel werdet ihr denn circa brauchen?", fragte Hugo Granger. „Hmm...", Ron wandte sich zu Hermine, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. „In Muggelgeld wären das etwa zwanzigtausend Pfund." Hugo runzelte die Stirn. „Welche Art von Hochzeit wollt ihr denn haben?" „Das ist eigentlich gar nicht so viel", unterbrach Jean, „ich habe letztens eine Sendung im Fernsehen gesehen und keine ordentliche Hochzeit hat unter fünfundzwanzigtausend Pfund gekostet." Hugo schnaubte ungläubig. „Wie heiraten diese jungen Leute denn heutzutage?" „Sie sparen", murmelte Ron. „Das ist der Grund, warum Verlobungen so lange andauern." „Also ich wäre eigentlich mit einer kleinen Hochzeit zufrieden, so wie Bill sie gehabt hat; sie haben nicht viel ausgegeben.", sagte Hermine.

„Wir können ja nicht dasselbe machen wie Bill.", sagte Ron und klang verletzt. „Wir müssen etwas Besseres machen...damit es für die Zwillinge und Percy oder Charlie nicht so leicht zu toppen ist." Hugo gluckste. „Ah, Geschwister-Rivalität." Danach änderte sich das Thema der Unterhaltung endlich und Hermine lächelte zufrieden, als sie merkte, dass sie sich langsam aus dem gefährlichen Terrain entfernten. Es ärgerte sie, dass ihre Hochzeit etwas war, von dem sie nicht gerne sprach (zumindest, bin Ron und sie es tatsächlich taten).

Sie hatten nach ihrem Abschluss begonnen auszugehen und waren etwa ein Jahr zusammen gewesen, bevor Ron ihr einen Antrag machte. Das war einer der glücklichsten Tage in Hermines Leben, doch jetzt, zwei Jahre später, trug sie immer noch ihren Verlobungsring und ein Ehering war nirgends in Sicht. Ein paar Stunden vergingen; dann verabschiedeten sich Ron und Hermine, um dem Treffen des Ordens, das an diesem Abend stattfand, beizuwohnen.

„Glaubst du, dass er angenommen hat?", fragte Hermine Ron als sie sich vom Haus ihrer Eltern entfernten, um zu dem Punkt zu gelangen, an dem sie apparieren konnten. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich hoffe es nicht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore auch nur eine Sekunde lang denkt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht versuchen wird, ihn auszutricksen.", antwortete Ron kalt. Die beiden disapparierten mit einem Knall und erschienen vor dem Grimmauldplatz. Ron klopfte laut an die Tür und legte dann seinen Arm um Hermine, die fröstelte. Ein Paar Augen musterte sie argwöhnisch durch den Spion.

„Hermine, was war dein letzter Urlaub?"

„Skilaufen in Frankreich", antwortete Hermine. „Gut. Ron, wie alt warst du, als du gelernt hast, auf einem Besen zu reiten?" „Fünf." „Nein, falsche Antwort." „George, hör auf, wir erfrieren hier draußen!", fuhr Ron ihn an. Die Augen verengten sich. „George? Wie kannst du es wagen!" „Fred, George - wer auch immer – lass uns rein!", fuhr Ron fort, als Hermine zu zittern begann. „Nicht, bevor du meinen Namen sagst!" „Fred!" „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht George bin?" Hermine stieß einen verärgerten Laut aus. „George - Fred - bitte hör auf, ich erfriere hier. Wenn du Ron ärgern willst, dann tu es bitte, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."

Hinter der Tür erklang ein Seufzen. „Fein. Aber nur dir zuliebe, zukünftige Schwägerin...nur dir zuliebe." Dann klickten die Bolzen und die Ketten wurden gelöst, bevor die Tür aufschwang. Sofort stürzt sich Ron auf die Zwillinge, die ein identisches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatten. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Raum, in dem das Treffen stattfinden würde, um sich endlich aufzuwärmen. Einige Ordensmitglieder blickten von ihren Plätzen rund um den Tisch und an den Wänden auf, als sie eintrat; es war offensichtlich, dass man auf sie und Ron gewartet hatte. Hermine lächelte leicht entschuldigend und setzte sich wortlos neben Ginny, als Ron und die Zwillinge atemlos herein stolperten.

„Da wir ja jetzt vollzählig sind, können wir beginnen.", sagte Dumbledore langsam. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe. „Ich habe mich heute Nachmittag mit Voldemort getroffen und bin erleichtert, euch mitteilen zu können, dass er angenommen hat." Ginny und Hermine runzelten die Stirn und tauschten leicht beunruhigte Blicke aus. Ron und einige andere Ordensmitglieder machten Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, doch es war Harry, der schließlich die Stimmer erhob. „Zu welchen Bedingungen?" „Nun, wir haben entschieden, dass beide Seiten einen Eid ablegen werden, der die Waffenruhe gewährleisten wird, und – der Fairness halber – werden wir auch jeder einen von uns zur Gegenseite schicken, um sie im Auge zu behalten. Ich habe zugestimmt, mich morgen Nacht mit ihm zu treffen, um die Gesandten auszutauschen; also werden wir jetzt gleich im Anschluss entscheiden, wer diese Person sein wird." Um zu zeigen, dass er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, setzte er sich wieder.

„Wie wird das Ablegen des Schwurs vonstatten gehen?", erkundigte sich Arthur Weasley. „Die jeweiligen Gesandten werden ihn den Mitgliedern der Gegenseite abnehmen." „Wie können wir sicher sein, dass Voldemort nicht einen Weg findet, die Situation zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen?", fragte Harry; die Augen verengt. Ron nickte und sah Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. „Das können wir nicht, doch unglücklicherweise ist alles, was wir tun können, unsere Augen und Ohren offen zu halten, damit wir rechtzeitig herausfinden, was er plant. Das ist der Grund, warum die Person, die als Gesandter ausgewählt wird, nicht nur die magisch höchst fähig, sondern auch mutig sein und einen scharfen Verstand besitzen muss."

Dumbledore seufzte angesichts der verächtlichen Gesichtsausdrücke der meisten Ordensmitglieder. „Ich kann euch allen nur sagen, dass mich dieses Bündnis wahrlich nicht mit Freude erfüllt, doch im Moment ist es das kleinere Übel." „Was wäre, wenn wir die Allianz ablehnen und alles so belassen, wie es ist?", fragte Tonks. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, angesichts der Dummheit dieses Vorschlags. „Wir sind nicht genug, um gegen Voldemort und das Ministerium zu kämpfen – das wäre reiner Selbstmord.", meinte Dumbledore kurz angebunden. „Was würden die Gesandten genau tun müssen?", fragte Kingsley. „Bei den Zauberern und Hexen der Gegenseite leben und sicher gehen, dass die Bedingungen des Vertrags erfüllt werden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass unser Gesandter in Voldemorts Herrenhaus leben und an ihren Treffen teilnehmen würde -"

„Und Voldemort hat wirklich zugestimmt?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Der Schwur würde den Gesandten davon abhalten, seiner Seite jedwede Informationen zukommen zu lassen, die er auf der Gegenseite erlangen könnte. Die Gesandten sollen neutral sein; ihre einzige Aufgabe ist sicherzustellen, dass sich alle an die Regeln halten. Sind jedoch die Regeln der Allianz gefährdet , so müssen die Gesandten ihre Seite unverzüglich davon in Kenntnis setzen." Der Orden nahm dies mit gemischten Gefühlen auf; es wurde geflüstert und Blicke wurden durch den Raum geworfen. Hermine blickte zu Ginny, die sie anlächelte; es war ein müdes Lächeln, das ihre besorgten Augen nicht erreichte.

„Gibt es irgendeinen Freiwilligen?"

Alle drehten sich instinktiv zu Harry um, der Dumbledore in die Augen sah. „Ich werde es tun." Die Ordensmitglieder murmelten anerkennend; Dumbledore nickte. „Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist.", sagte Hermine plötzlich. Alle drehten sich zu ihr. „Harrys Narbe würde aufgrund der Nähe zu Voldemort die ganze Zeit verrückt spielen; ich habe seine Anfälle selbst erlebt und ich kann euch sagen, dass er dort spätestens am zweiten Tag seinen Verstand verlieren würde. Wir würden ihn ins Schlachthaus senden." Einige brummten anerkennend, aber Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin sicher, dass es Tränke gibt, die ich nehmen könnte -" „Nein; Harry, Hermine hat Recht.", sagte Dumbledore und unterbrach ihn. „Ich fürchte, das würde uns mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten, als es uns Vorteile bringt. Wir brauchen jemand anders. Ich dachte an Kingsley?"

Alle drehten sich um und blickten den dunkelhäutigen Mann an, der neben Mr. Weasley saß. „Sollte Kingsley nicht besser im Ministerium bleiben, Albus?", fragte Arthur und stützte sich auf seine verschränkten Hände. „Wir können uns nicht nur auf Du-weißt-schon-wen konzentrieren; wir brauchen auch jemanden, der das Ministerium im Auge behält. Kingsley ist das höchstrangige Ministeriumsmitglied von uns allen und am wenigsten gefährdet." Die Personen am Tisch seufzten, als Dumbledore bei Arthurs vernünftiger Begründung zustimmend nickte.

„Ich kann gehen."

Augenblicklich wurde sie von allen angestarrt. „Ich werde es tun!", wiederholte sie etwas lauter, „Ich werde gehen." „Bist du verrückt?", fragte Ron und packte sie am Arm, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Du wirst auf keinen Fall gehen". Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore. „Das hat sie nicht so gemeint, Professor!" Hermine schnaubte empört und riss ihren Arm aus seinem Griff, bevor sie aufstand. „Ich will gehen! Ich bin alt genug um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen; ihr könnt mir nichts befehlen." „Hermine, bist du sicher?", fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Ich stimme Ron zu, Professor.", meinte Harry plötzlich. „Ich denke auch nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Wer weiß, was er ihr antun könnte? Sie hätte keine Chance."

„Ich hätte keine Chance?", sagte Hermine; ihre Stimme hoch und zornig. „Hast du, Harry, schon vergessen, wie oft ich deinen Arsch gerettet habe? Oder die Tatsache, dass dass ich mich genauso gut selbst verteidigen kann wie du; wenn nicht besser?" „Hermine, meine Liebe", wandte Molly sanft ein. „Versteh das nicht falsch, wir machen uns doch alle nur Sorgen, weil du dich so bereitwillig in Gefahr begeben würdest. Besonders in Anbetracht dessen, was alles in nächster Zeit auf dich zukommt. Du hast noch nicht einmal begonnen, die Hochzeit zu planen und ich habe da einen Stapel Magazine voll mit Hochzeitskleidern, die du dir ansehen musst.", sagte sie aufgeregt, als sie sich erhob. „Ich werde sie holen gehen."

Hermine rührte sich nicht, sie war vor Beleidigung ganz benommen. „Hermine...", meinte Dumbledore langsam, „bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das tun willst? Du müsstest bei ihnen leben und würdest Ron und deine Familie nur für einige Stunden an den Wochenenden sehen können. Ich bin nicht ganz Mollys Meinung, aber du solltest nicht vergessen, dass es vielleicht nicht das beste für eine Beziehung ist, vom Verlobten getrennt zu sein." „Hermine und ich werden heute Nacht darüber reden und sie wir Ihnen ihre Entscheidung dann morgen mitteilen, Professor.", sagte Ron schnell, bevor Hermine antworten konnte. Die brünette junge Frau warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und wandte sich herausfordernd von ihm ab.

„Nein, Professor, ich habe bis jetzt noch nichts für den Orden getan und es ist auch nicht so, als hätte ich im Moment einen Job, so wie es alle anderen hier tun. Ich habe meine Entscheidung bereits gefällt, ich werden gehen und _dabei bleibt es!_", fügte sie hinzu und sah dabei Ron an, dessen finsterer Blick so ausgeprägt war, dass es sein Gesicht beinahe starr wie eine Maske wirken ließ.

„Gut", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und schenkte Hermine ein kleines Lächeln, „dann hätten wir das geklärt." Hermine drehte ihrem Verlobten den Rücken zu und sah Dumbledore zufrieden an. „Also, Hermine, du wirst mich morgen hier treffen. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." „Nun", verkündete er etwas fröhlicher als zuvor, wenn das so ist, werde ich euch alle morgen sehen; ich wünsche euch eine geruhsame Nacht.", meinte er, erhob sich und ging. Einer nach dem anderen verließen die Ordensmitglieder den Raum; einige gingen zur Tür hinaus und andere hinauf in ihre Zimmer. Das Haus bot nicht genug Platz für alle von Ihnen, doch seit der Orden vom Ministerium zum Feind erklärt worden war, waren einige von ihnen - einschließlich Harry, Arthur und Molly Weasley und Tonks - gezwungen gewesen, im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 einzuziehen, nachdem ihre Treue dem Orden gegenüber bestätigt und Haftbefehle ausgestellt worden waren.

Ron und Hermine wurden sehr genau beobachtet und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass es für sie bis jetzt noch keine Haftbefehle gab. „Hermine, was soll das. Warum tust du das?", schnauzte Ron sie an und zog sie beiseite, als sie zum Ausgang gingen. „Was meinst du mit _warum_? Um den Orden zu unterstützen!", zischte Hermine zurück. „Willst du mich etwa loswerden?" Hermine schnaubte. „Ron, würde ich nicht länger mit dir zusammen sein wollen, dann würde ich dir deinen Ring zurückgeben und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, wir sind im Krieg! Opfer müssen gebracht werden und nun muss unsere Beziehung eben leiden, denn im Moment geht es nicht um uns, sondern darum, die Welt, in der wir leben, zu retten. Also solltest du besser deine kindische Einstellung ändern, denn die hilft uns nicht!"

Zornig stapfte Hermine aus der Tür, gefolgt von Ron. Sie ignorierte seine Rufe und disapparierte eilig in ihre neue Wohnung. Sie wusste, dass er ihr folgen würde, aber hoffentlich konnte sie ihn lange genug ignorieren, damit sie ein paar Sachen einpacken konnte, um bei ihren Eltern zu übernachten.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einmal ungeduldig darauf warten würde, Voldemort zu begegnen. Hin und wieder erwischte sie sich selbst dabei, wie sie auf die Uhr sah und darauf wartete, dass es endlich zwanzig Uhr wurde. Hermine hätte es nicht gleichgültiger sein können, mit wem sie mitgehen musste; solange sie hier wegkam. In letzter Zeit war ihr alles ein wenig zu viel geworden. _Vielleicht hat es ja etwas mit meinem Umzug zu tun?_, dachte Hermine. _Zusätzlich zu allem anderen. _„Hermine? Ron ist unten.", teilte ihr ihre Mutter mit und spähte ins Zimmer. „Ich habe genug mit ihm gesprochen. Ich werde gehen und das ist mein letztes Wort!", gab Hermine zurück und schloss ihren Kofferdeckel mit etwas mehr Nachdruck als nötig.

„Ich denke, er will sich nur von dir verabschieden, aber da du es angesprochen hast, Liebling – dein Vater und ich denken auch, dass du es dir noch einmal überlegen solltest...ich bin sicher, dass es nicht zu spät ist, jemand anderen auszuwählen." „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern!", sagte Hermine und schrumpfte ihren Koffer, damit er in ihre Jackentasche passte. „Und ich bin immer noch wütend auf ihn, also werde ich nicht runter kommen und mit ihm reden. Sag ihm _Tschüss _von mir." „Hermine, er ist doch dein Verlobter!" „Was der Grund ist, weshalb _ich _entscheide, wie ich mit ihm umgehe!", fauchte Hermine.

Jean sah sie kühl an. „Fein, dann _Auf Wiedersehen _von uns allen und wir sehen uns, wenn du zurück bist." Die Tür wurde zugeknallt und Hermine verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie disapparierte – sie hoffte, Dumbledore hätte einen Beruhigungstrank für sie parat.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

„Guten Abend, Hermine", murmelte Dumbledore, als die Hexe mit einem Knall in eine Ecke seines Büros apparierte. „Professor.", grüßte sie Dumbledore und ging auf ihn zu. „Nun, sie werden uns in Kürze hier treffen. Voldemort hat sich geweigert, uns auf unbekanntem Boden zu treffen.", meinte er und kam näher; seine silbrige Robe raschelte. Hermine nickte langsam und sah auf ihre schwarzen Stiefel hinunter, bevor sie gähnte. „Wie ist es dir gelungen, Ronald dazu zu überreden, dich gehen zu lassen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf. „Er ist immer noch dagegen; wir haben uns gestritten und ich habe letzte Nacht bei meinen Eltern geschlafen."

Dumbledores blaue Augen betrachteten sie ernst."Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du deine Verlobung aufs Spiel setzten willst, indem du das durchziehst?" „Wenn Ron meine Entscheidungen nicht respektiert, dann ist es unsere Verlobung nicht wert.", gab Hermine kurz angebunden zurück. „Ich bin mir aber relativ sicher, dass er sich beruhigen wird, bis ich wieder da bin." Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. „Wie immer ist dein Gedankengang völlig rational." Hermine lächelte, als Dumbledore fortfuhr.

„Wir sollten jedoch einige Dinge besprechen, bevor sie hier sind. Du wirst mit Voldemort einen Schwur ablegen, der euer beider Wohlergehen sicherstellt; danach werde ich dasselbe mit seinem Gesandten tun und dann trennen sich unsere Wege. Sobald du bei ihm bist, wirst du seinem Inneren Kreis einen Eid abnehmen, dass sie den Waffenstillstand nicht verletzten, bis das momentane Regime nicht mehr besteht. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an werden wir wieder Feinde sein. Hast du das verstanden?" Hermine nickte, während sie beobachtete, wie Dumbledore eine unauffällige Schachtel von seinem Schreibtisch herbeirief und ein Paar diamantene Ohrstecker hervorholte. „Falls du dich jemals in Gefahr befinden solltest, werden diese hier mich das wissen lassen, damit ich dir helfen kann.", sagte Dumbledore und reichte ihr die gefälschten Diamantohrstecker.

„Vielen Dank", meinte sie und legte sie sofort an, während ihre Augen das aufflammende Feuer im Kamin fixierten. In diesem Moment wurde ihr Blickfeld von schwarzen Roben verdeckt, die aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schienen und Hermines Augen blickten plötzlich in die des berüchtigten dunklen Lords. „Das kann nicht den Ernst sein, Dumbledore.", meinte der Dunkle Lord kühl und verließ Bellatrix' Seite um an den Direktor heranzutreten. „Wann man bedenkt, dass das dein Plan gewesen ist, hätte man glauben sollen, dass du das hier ernst nehmen würdest."

„Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht folgen.", gab Dumbledore eisig zurück. Voldemort nickte zu Hermine. „Sie ist ein Kind. Ich mag zwar die Unversehrtheit des Gesandten zugestanden haben aber es war niemals die Reden vom Babysitten." „Ich bin kein Kind!", begehrte Hermine auf, als unangenehme Erinnerungen an das gestrige Treffen des Ordens aufkamen. „Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen – fragen Sie Bellatrix, sie war in der Mysteriumsabteilung dabei, als meine Freunde und ich Ihren Inneren Kreis besiegt haben!" Als ihren Worten eine unheimliche Stille folgte, wurde Hermine klar, dass sie dringend lernen musste, ihr Temperament zu zügeln.

Dumbledore sah sie nicht einmal an; er musterte interessiert den Teppich über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille, während Bellatrix ihr aus der Ecke tödliche Blicke zuwarf.

„Welch anmaßende Truppe du dir da züchtest, Dumbledore.", spottete Voldemort. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum in es Potters Generation an Intelligenz zu mangeln scheint." Hermine musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um sich ob seiner Beleidigung von einer erneuten Schimpftirade abzuhalten. Ihre gezwungene Stille bemerkend, grinste Voldemort leicht und spazierte zum Tablett in der Ecke. „Oder vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen Hoffnungsschimmer." Hermine beobachtete, wie der Dunkle Lord sich einen Drink einschenkte, ganz so als wäre er hier zuhause. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, als Dumbledore begann, ihn auf den eigentlichen Grund dieses Treffens anzusprechen.

„Nun, ganz offensichtlich ist geistige Klarheit nicht das einzige, das mit dem Alter verschwindet, oder, Albus?", sagte Voldemorts gedehnt, während er dunkelroten Wein in seinem Glas schwenkte und sich dann umdrehte, um seinen alten Lehrer anzublicken. „Erst bietest du mir kein Getränk an, und dann, wenn ich mich selbst bediene, bombardierst du mich mit Geschäftlichem? Wo sind deine Manieren, Albus?"

Albus seufzte. „Ich werde nicht mit dir diskutieren, Tom. Wie du schon letztes Mal gesagt hast, sind wir nicht zum Spaß hier." Tom wartete mit einer Antwort, bis er ausgetrunken hatte. „Albus, wenn du weiter so mit mir sprichst, bekomme ich fast den Eindruck, dass dir meine Anwesenheit missfällt." Hermine musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Der Dunkle Lord war sogar noch nervtötender als er gefährlich war. Dumbledore antwortete nicht und blickte Voldemort mit steinerner Miene an. Der Dunkle Lord seufzte gespielt und stellte sein leeres Glas auf dem Beistelltisch ab, bevor er wieder in die Mitte des Raumes schritt. „Man könnte annehmen, ihr zwei wärt besserer Laune; immerhin ist diese Allianz zu eurem Vorteil. Aber, nun gut. Lasst uns die Schwüre ablegen."

„Du ziehst auch einen Vorteil daraus, Tom.", korrigierte Dumbledore. „Immerhin findest du vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, unsere Nähe zu nutzen, um an Informationen zu kommen." „Dieser Gedanke war mir nicht gekommen", gab Voldemort zurück und musterte Dumbledore mit einem hochmütigen Lächeln, während er genau vor Hermine zum Stehen kam. Diese blickte kurz unsicher zu Dumbledore und wollte gerade einen Schritt zurücktreten, als Bellatrix genauso auf den Professor zuging, wie Voldemort es bei ihr getan hatte. Hermine konzentrierte sich auf seine ausgestreckte Hand und betrachtete die eleganten langen Finger einen Moment lang, die einladend gekrümmt waren. Hermine zögerte kurz, bevor sie schließlich seine überraschend warme Hand nahm.

„Ich werden den Eid zuerst sprechen; dann wiederholst du ihn Wort für Wort, bis auf meinen Namen.", teilte ihr der Dunkle Lord mit und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Okay.", antwortete Hermine und versuchte, ihre Stimme so selbstbewusst wie seine klingen zu lassen. „Ich schwöre, dass ich dich nicht verletzen, töten oder versuchen werde, dich zu töten, solange unsere Seiten einander freundlich gestimmt sind.", sprach er langsam, als ihre Hände rot zu leuchten begannen. Dann hielt er inne und blickte Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich Sie nicht verletzen, töten oder versuchen werde, Sie zu töten, solange unsere Seiten einander freundlich gestimmt sind."; sagte sie mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. Hatte sie sich an alle Wörter richtig erinnert? „Und aus diesem Grund lege ich, Lord Voldemort, geboren als Tom Vorlost Riddle, diesen magischen Eid ab.", fuhr er fort und nickte Hermine auffordernd zu. „Ich, Hermine Jean Granger, legen diesen magischen Eid ab." Sobald das letzte Wort ihren Mund verlassen hatte, verschwand das rote Leuchten, das mit jedem Wort heller geworden war, von ihren verschränkten Händen. Im Büro des Direktors war es nach dem Verblassen des Lichts einen Moment lang still, dann ließ Voldemort ihre Hand los und musterte seine Handfläche. Er grinste und hielt sie so, dass Hermine sie sehen konnte.

„Die Narbe wird bleiben, bis der Schwur nichtig ist." Hermine betrachtete ihre eigene Hand und bemerkte dieselbe gerötete Narbe, die quer über ihre Handinnenfläche verlief. Dumbledore und Bellatrix legten den Schwur als Nächste ab, während Hermine und Voldemort zusahen, ohne sich anzusehen oder zu sprechen. Sobald sie fertig waren, drehte sich Dumbledore zu Voldemort und Hermine um.

„Nun, da das getan wäre, müssen sich unsere Wege trennen.", sagte er zu Hermine und sah sie nachdrücklich an. „Sei vorsichtig, Hermine, bis bald." „Vielen Dank, Professor", erwiderte Hermine und ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, als es das die ganze Nacht getan hatte. Sie schauderte überrascht, als Voldemort seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang.

Bevor sie verstand was geschah, waren sie aus dem Büro des Professors verschwunden.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

Und das wars für heute. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :-) R&R :)


	2. Unter Feinden

Und dann doch früher als geplant: das zweite Kapitel! :-)

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

02. Unter Feinden

Das Nächste was Hermine mitbekam, war, dass sie auf einem knarzenden alten Holzboden landeten. Voldemorts Arm ließ sie sofort los und Hermine war einige Sekunden orientierungslos. „Was – wo sind wir?" „Wir sind gerade appariert, habe ich _fälschlicherweise_ angenommen, dass du mit dieser Art zu Reisen vertraut wärst?", fragte er bissig. Hermine verspürte einen leichten Stich bei seiner scharfen Zurechtweisung, doch sie war noch zu durcheinander, als dass es sie wirklich traf. Im einen Moment waren sie noch im Büro des Professors gewesen und einen Augenblick später in Little Hangleton? Wohin waren der Wirbelsturm voller Eindrücke, der Knall und das Gefühl, durch einen Schlauch gequetscht zu werden, verschwunden? Normalerweise konnte man diese unangenehmen Erfahrungen jedes Mal beim Apparieren oder Disapparieren genießen.

„Für fähige Zauberer wie mich existieren diese lästigen Nebeneffekte nicht.", meinte Voldemort höhnisch. „Bei dem Gesindel mit dem du dich umgibst, wundert es mich natürlich nicht, dass du von solch präzisen Techniken keine Kenntnis hast." „Mit präzisen Techniken meinen Sie dann wohl Abschlachten, Vergewaltigen und Töten, wie es das Gesindel so gut kann, mit dem _Sie _sich umgeben?", erwiderte Hermine selbstzufrieden. Voldemort rümpfte die Nase. „Du bist ein reizendes Kind, doch ich rate dir – werde nicht noch _reizender,_ denn sonst könnte es passieren, dass du dich _zufällig _bei Vollmond in einem Raum voller Werwölfe wiederfindest." Er griff nach dem Knauf einer Tür direkt vor ihnen und drehte ihn. Hermine spähte hinein und erblickte ein Schlafzimmer. „Das wird dein Zimmer sein. Morgen früh werde ich dich holen, damit du dem Treffen beiwohnst und allen ihren Eid abnehmen kannst. Und was den heutigen Abend betrifft – ein Hauself wird dir ein Abendessen bringen. Gute Nacht."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte er sich um und ging den durch Kronleuchter erhellten Gang hinunter. Hermine beobachtete ihn, bis er um die Ecke gebogen war, dann erst betrat sie ihr Zimmer. Es war größer, als es das Zimmer ihrer Kindheit gewesen war und zu Hölle, es war sogar größer als ihr und Rons Schlafzimmer! _Aber natürlich, _argumentierte Hermine, als sie sich aufs Bett setzte, _habe ich auch noch nie in einem Herrenhaus gelebt._ Sie verbrachte die nächsten paar Minuten mit dem Auspacken und Einordnen ihrer Kleidung bis sie von einem leisen Klopfen unterbrochen wurde. „Herein!", rief sie und faltete ihren bunte Schal zusammen. Hermine drehte sich gerade um, als ein Hauself mit einem Tablett voller Essen hereinkam. Er ging zu Hermines Bett und – mit einem Fingerschnipsen – erschien ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem er das Tablett vorsichtig absetzte. „Danke", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Der Hauself erstarrte einen Moment ob ihrer übermäßigen Freundlichkeit, doch er erholte sich schnell, verbeugte sich und verschwand. Hermine trat zu dem hölzernen Tischchen und nahm die silberne Abdeckung vom Teller: Mehrere Stücke Fleisch in dunkler Sauce mit Kartoffelpüree erwarteten sie. Hermine setzte sich auf Bett und probierte das köstliche Bouef Bourgoignon. Kaum dass sie fertig gegessen hatte begann sie wieder damit, ihre Sachen auszupacken und sich danach für das Bett fertig zu machen. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden...

*~~##~~*

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine vom selben Hauselfen, dessen Namen – Laurie – sie nun erfuhr, geweckt und gebeten sich anzuziehen, damit man sie zum Dunklen Lord bringen konnte. „Wann muss ich dort sein?", fragte sie, als sie aus dem Bett stieg. „Ich möchte gerne duschen." „Später, Miss, später – bitte!", antwortete der Hauself und eilte hinaus. Hermine tat der panische kleine Hauself Leid, der Angst davor hatte, Voldemort warten zu lassen. Doch wie konnte sie mit dem momentanen Zustand ihrer Haare unter Menschen gehen? Sich selbst einen missmutigen Blick im Spiegel zuwerfend, band Hermine ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und murmelte schnell ein paar Sprüche, damit ihre Haare nicht in alle Richtungen abstanden. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre braune Kordhose und ihren violetten Rollkragenpullover. Gerade als sie etwas Abdeckstift auf eine schmerzhafte Fieberblase auftrug, klopfte es an der Tür. „Ähm...". Hermine blickte zur Tür. Sie hatte _Herein! s_agen wollen, aber was, wenn das ein Fremder war? „Wer ist da?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mich geschickt, um dich zu ihm zu bringen.", ertönte eine Männerstimme vor der Tür. Er klang nicht besonders freundlich, dachte Hermine als sie aufstand; die Finger fest in einander verschränkt. „Sind Sie ein Todesser?" „Nein, ich bin der verdammte Premierminister.", antwortete er und sie konnte einen zweiten Mann schnauben und lachen hören. Hermine wurde rot und sah sich unsicher um. „Ich komme", hörte sie sich selbst mit brennenden Wangen sagen. Warum verhielt sie sich so dumm? Ein paar Sekunden und beruhigende Atemzüge später trat sie aus dem Zimmer, um ihre Eskorte kennenzulernen: Zwei maskierte Todesser. „Tut mir leid, dass Sie warten mussten.", sagte Hermine zu ihnen und versuchte höflich zu klingen. „Wir sind es nicht, wegen denen du dir deshalb sorgen machen solltest.", sagte der Todesser zu ihrer Linken als der andere ihr bedeutete, den Gang hinunter zu gehen. Hermine verspürte einen Stich Unsicherheit dabei, zwei Todessern ihren Rücken zuzudrehen, doch sie tat, wie sie ihr gesagt hatten. Um sich etwas zu beruhigen, lenkte sich Hermine ab, indem sie die Dekoration in Augenschein nahm.

Der Gang war opulent verziert und in warmen Farben gehalten; mit einem Läufer auf dem hölzernen Fußboden, Luster an den Decken und Gemälden an den Wänden. Ganz und gar nicht so, wie sie sich das Zuhause des Dunklen Lords vorgestellt hatte. „Halt.", sagte einer der Todesser plötzlich zu ihr. Hermine schrak zusammen. Was würden sie ihr antun? Dann bemerkte sie links eine große Tür aus Mahagoni, welche wohl zum Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords führte. Einer der Todesser klopfte an und Hermine war beinahe erleichtert, als sie Voldemorts Stimme hörte, die sie hereinbat. Sie fand es unweigerlich komisch, dass der Klang von Voldemorts Stimme etwas geworden war, worauf sie sich freute. Natürlich machte es unter ihren Umständen Sinn, denn hier war er der Einzige, der geschworen hatte, sie nicht zu verletzen.

„Lasst uns allein.", befahl Voldemort seinen Gefolgsmännern, die sich verbeugten und dann gingen; die Tür fiel hinter ihnen mit einem leisen Klacken ins Schloss. Hermine wartete stumm darauf, dass er zu reden beginnen würde, doch er schien damit beschäftigt zu sein, sie mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn zu betrachten. Nach ein paar Sekunden unter seinem Blick begann Hermine sich zu winden und öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Da erklang plötzlich seine hochmütige Stimme. „Nach dem Frühstück gehen wir zur Versammlung." „Oh, in Ordnung.", sagte Hermine bemüht freundlich und lächelte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. „Du wirst dich dann umziehen. Ich erlaube dir, das zum Frühstück zu tragen, aber zur Versammlung wirst du umgezogen erscheinen, es sei denn, du willst, dass dich niemand ernst nimmt." Hermine war überrascht von seinem spitzen Kommentar und blickte an sich hinunter. „Was stimmt nicht mit meiner Kleidung?" Er rümpfte die Nase und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Braune Kordhosen mit einem violetten Rollkragenpullover und schwarzen Schuhen? Das _klingt_ ja nicht mal ansprechend." „Na ja...ich...", Hermine sah ein zweites Mal an sich herunter. Ihre Kleidung passte halbwegs zusammen. War das nicht alles, worauf es ankam? „Nein.", sagte er geradeheraus, fast so als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, und näherte sich ihr. „Dein Outfit würde höchstens einem Kind stehen, und da du ja darauf bestehst, als Frau betrachtet zu werden, solltest du besser damit beginnen, wie eine auszusehen." „Was soll ich denn anziehen?", erwiderte Hermine etwas zu energisch. Seit wann ging ihr Kleidungsstil ihn etwas an? „Nun, da du ja offensichtlich ein hoffnungsloser Fall bist, wird eine einfache schwarze Robe genügen."

„Fein.", gab Hermine seufzend zurück und steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht frech werden.", sagte er; seine kalten Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Nur weil ich einen Eid abgelegt habe, dich nicht zu verletzten, heißt das nicht, dass ich dir nicht auf andere Weise Schmerz zufügen könnte." „Drohen Sie mir?", fragte Hermine mehr instinktiv als dass sie es gewollt hatte. Er glitt zu ihr hinüber, die Hände am Rücken verschränkt und Hermine begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand? Wie konnte sie die Ohrringe aktivieren, wenn sie sich wirklich in Gefahr befand? Hermine versuchte ruhig zu wirken, als er direkt vor ihr stehenblieb und flüsterte: „Ich drohe nicht, ich warne." Er grinste, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie vorwärts. Hermines Atem stockte ob der ungewollten Nähe, doch sie entschied, dass es wohl besser war, sich nicht zu beschweren. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass es ganz egal war, wie viele Schwüre Voldemort ablegte, sie nicht zu verletzen – wenn er es wirklich wollte, würde es ihm sicherlich gelingen sie zu umgehen.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Hermine; um einen beiläufigen Tonfall bemüht, als sie dem Gang folgten. „Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt. Frühstück." „Werden dort noch andere sein?" „Wenn das der Fall wäre, hätte ich dich so nicht gehen lassen", antwortete er und warf einen weiteren angewiderten Blick auf ihr Outfit. Die Braunhaarige presste ihre Lippen zusammen, doch sie sagte nichts. Mode war für Hermine immer etwas gewesen, das nur anderen wichtig war. Für sie war es genug, wenn ihre Socken zusammenpassten und ihre Kleidung ordentlich und sauber war. „Warum stört Sie meine Kleidung eigentlich, Sie tragen doch immer schwarze Roben?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und blickte unsicher auf. Er grinste. „Warum glaubst du, dass ich immer schwarze Roben trage?" „Ich schätze, ich habe Sie nie in etwas anderem gesehen.", murmelte Hermine. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen den Dunklen Lord nicht in etwas anderem als schwarzen Roben vorstellen.

„Nun, man trägt seine besten Roben nicht in der Schlacht", antwortete er. „Nicht, dass irgendeiner eurer furchtbar schlecht gezielten Flüche mich je getroffen hätte..." Hermine schnaubte amüsiert und rief sich eine Minute später selbst zur Ordnung. Warum lachte sie über eine Bemerkung, die ihre Seite beleidigte? „Es ist immer von Vorteil, über sich selbst lachen zu können", kommentierte er, als er wieder einmal erriet, was sie dachte. Dann erreichten sie den Speisesaal. Er war im viktorianischen Stil gehalten, mit fast ausschließlich hellen Farben – bis auf die Möbel aus Mahagoni. Es schien sehr untypisch für den Dunklen Lord. „Das ist der Frühstücksaal.", erklärte er. „Und nur falls du dich wunderst – das Haus war schon so, als ich es bekommen habe. Ich kann nichts für die Einrichtung." „Es ist hübsch.", meinte Hermine aufrichtig, als sie die Fenster, die bis zum Boden reichten, betrachtete. Die Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen; wie um es dem Sonnenlicht zu erlauben den Mahagonitisch einzuhüllen, der über und über mit frisch zubereitetem Frühstück beladen war. „Doch ich gebe zu – unerwartet."

Er setzte sich geräuschlos und bedeutete ihr zu essen. „Bitte." Hermine setzte sich zögerlich. Sie versuchte, nicht über Gift nachzudenken – er hatte immerhin einen Schwur abgelegt. Voldemort sah sie spöttisch an. „Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass die grundlegende Etikette für dich ein Fremdwort ist, doch andererseits – du bist ja keine Lady.", stellte er fest und griff nach dem Toast, um ihn mit einem Löffel Eierspeise auf seinem Teller zu platzieren.

"Sind Sie immer so sarkastisch?", antwortete Hermine, gleichzeitig verärgerd und amüsiert. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er einen Schluck Tee trank. "Ich bin Brite." Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schnaubte sie und sah auf ihren leeren Teller. "Ja, Sie sind eindeutig der Inbegriff trockenen Humors." Sie nahm sich etwas Orangensaft und griff nach Brötchen und Schinken, um sich ein Sandwich zu machen. "Dumbledore möchte einen speziellen Zaubertrank.", sagte Voldemort, ohne den Blick zu heben. "Welchen Trank?", sagte Hermine und hob den Kopf. "Den wirst du nicht kennen. Er zählt eher zu den finstereren Gebräuen." Hermine hielt ihre Hand vor ihren vollen Mund, bevor sie sagte: "Können Sie mir mehr darüber sagen?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern kaute nachdenklich. Hermine nutze sein Schweigen, um ihren Bissen hinunterzuschlucken, und er tat das Gleiche. "Er ähnelt dem Imperius. Er ist für jemanden deinem Alters kompliziert und sehr fortgeschritten." Er warf ihr einen Blick aus seinen roten Augen zu. "Aber Dumbles...", seine Stimme troff voll falscher Zuneigung, "war fest von deinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten überzeugt und hat mich überredet, dir eine Chance zu geben, um dich zu beweisen." Er lächelte sie mit schmalen Lippen an. "Also kein Grund nervös zu sein." Hermine schluckte laut und blickte ihn leicht perplex an. "Er war der Meinung, dass ich dazu fähig wäre? Ich habe es noch nicht einmal geschafft, den Imperius erfolgreich auszuführen. Wie soll ich dann an dieser Form davon arbeiten?" "Nicht mein Problem." Er grinste wieder; seine roten Augen glänzten amüsiert, als er seine Teetasse mit einm Schluck leerte. "Vielen Dank für den Sarkasmus.", meinte Hermine und imitierte seinen schadenfrohen Gesichtsausdruck. "Nun", sagte er mit einem flaschen Lächeln, "Wie schön zu sehen, dass du aufholst. Zumindest deine Konversationsfähigkeit nähert sich dem Level, auf dem sie sein sollte. Unglücklicherweise kann man das nicht über deinen Kleidungsstil sagen."

Hermine errötete leicht und Voldemort erhob sich vom Tisch. "Die Versammlung beginnt um elf Uhr. Wenn du damit fertig bist dich vollzustopfen, geh in dein Zimmer, sorg dafür dass du halbwegs prästentabel bist und sieh zu, dass du um 10.50 Uhr fertig bist."

Er disapparierte.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

Hermine fröstelte, als mehrere Personen apparierten und der kühle Luftzug ihren Körper traf wie Wellen auf einen Strand. Voldemort blickte, wortkarg wie immer, auf die dunklen Umrisse der Todesser wie ein Schäfer auf seine Herde. "Ist es nur Ihr innerer Kreis?", fragte Hermine leise, als die Männer vortraten und sich um sie herum aufstellten. "Ja.", sagte er, seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum und seine Augen waren auf seine Gefolgsmänner gerichtet. "Sie werden jeder den Schwur an ihre Einheiten weiterleiten. Andernfalls würde es zu lange dauern...wenn man bedenkt, wie viele mir nun folgen.", meinte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und Zufriendheit in seiner Stimme als er kurz zu Hermine blickte, die mit dem Drang kämpfte, die Augen zu verdrehen.

"Guten Morgen, Gentlemen", raunte er als sich ein Halbkreis um sie herum gebildet hatte. "Heute wird die Versammlung nur von kurzer Dauer sein, denn, wie ihr ja alle wisst, werdet ihr unter Ms. Grangers Aufsicht einen Eid ablegen." Hermine konzentrierte sich auf einen uralten Spiegel ganz am Ende der hell erleuchteten Halle, als sie die Blicke der Todesser auf sich gerichtet spürte. "Danach wird jeder von euch denselben Schwur an seine Einheit weitergeben und mich informieren, wenn das geschehen ist." Er sah zu Hermine und seine roten Augen trafen auf ihre Braunen. "So kann Dumbledore sichergehen, dass ich meinen Teil des Handels erfüllt habe." Sie nickte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, als er ihr Nicken erwiderte. "Ich rate dir, schnell zu beginnen, Ms. Granger, das hier sind beschäftigte Männer in hohen Positionen, die es sich nicht leisten können, ihre Abteilungen für längere Zeit unter der Aufsicht ihrer unfähigen Angestellten aus dem Orden zu lassen."

Die Todesser lachten rau und Hermine, die ganz alleine vor den Zauberern stand, die sie von oben bis unten musterten – wie Schlangen, die ihr Opfer einzuschätzen versuchten – war zu nervös, um dem Dunklen Lord einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen. "Ich habe hier einen magischen Vertrag, den Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord verfasst haben.", sagte Hermine und öffnete eine Schriftrolle. "Ich werde jetzt den Eid sprechen und dann kommen Sie alle zu mir, unterschreiben und nehmen je eine Schriftrolle für Ihre Einheiten mit, bei denen Sie dasselbe Prozedere anwenden werden, das ich gerade erläutert habe." Hermine seufzte leise und bemühte sich, die Röte aus ihren Wangen zu vertreiben. "Mit dieser Unterschrift stimme ich der Einhaltung des Waffenstillstands zwischen dem Orden des Phönix und Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern so zu, wie er von den jeweiligen Anführern der beiden Seiten festgelegt wurde. Ich werde mich während dieser Zeit nicht gegen die gegnerische Seite verschwören, sondern das gemeinsame Ziel unterstützen; es sei denn, die andere Seite hätte eine Klausel des Vertrages gebrochen. Ich schwöre außerdem, während dieser Zeit kein Mitglied der gegnerischen Seite oder ihren Gesandten zu verletzen; es sei denn, es handelt sich um Selbstverteidigung."

Nachdem Hermine fertig gesprochen hatte, hob sie den Kopf, um ihre Reaktionen zu sehen, doch alle trugen ihre Todessermasken, weswegen sie mit etwas mehr als einem Duzend Pokerfaces konfrontiert wurde. Hermine beschwor einen einfachen hölzernen Tisch herauf, auf dem sie die zusammengerollten Verträge neben einer Feder platzierte und trat dann zurück. Jeder Todesser schien zu zögern, um nicht der Erste sein zu müssen; ihre Masken neigten sich leicht von Seite zu Seite, so als ob sie ihre Gegenüber herausfordern wollten, voranzugehen. "Wir würden doch nicht wollen, dass Ms. Granger unser Zögern als eine Drohung versteht, meine Todesser.", sagte Voldemort gedehnt, als er zu Hermine ging; seine Schritte wurden von einem seidenen persischen Teppich am Boden gedämpft. Das schien zu funktionierten, denn um ihren Meister zu erfreuen, traten alle gleichzeitig vor und bildeten hastig eine Reihe.

Hermine beobachtete stumm, wie Name um Name der Liste hinzugefügt wurde und fragte sich, warum sie Masken trugen, wenn sie doch wussten, dass sie bei diesem Schwur ihren Namen preisgegen würden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie ohnehin die Hälfte seines inneren Kreises kannte. Hermine versuchte, ihre Augen davon abzuhalten sich zu weiten, als ihr eine Idee kam. Nachdem der innere Kreis den Schwur an die Truppen weitergegeben hatte, würde sie eine Liste von allen Todessern haben. Diese Liste würde an Dumbledore weitergegeben werden und dann – aber Voldemort würde niemals solch einen Fehler begehen, sagte ihr ihre Vernunft. Er musste etwas geplant haben... Sobald alle Namen auf der Schriftrolle standen und der letzte Todesser sich wieder im Halbkreis eingereiht hatte, griff Hermine nach dem Vertrag, doch Voldemort kam ihr zuvor und rollte ihn auf. Er grinste sie an. "Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass du eine Liste meiner Gefolgsleute bekommen würdest, oder?" "Ich muss Dumbledore das übermitteln", unterbrach ihn Hermine. "Und das wirst du.", sagte Voldemort, als er sacht mit seinem Stab dagegenklopfte und einen Zauberspruch murmelte, bevor er ihn entrollte. Eine glühende '16' war unter dem Schwur erschienen, wo all die Namen zuvor gewesen waren. "Dumbledore muss die Identitäten nicht wissen, sondern nur, dass alle unterschrieben haben und dass der Gesandte anwesend war und die Echtheit des Dokuments bezeugen kann." Er gab ihr die Schriftrolle.

"Allerdings werde ich nicht anwesend sein, wenn sie ihren Einheiten den Schwur abnehmen.", meinte Hermine. "Ich habe Dumbledore unter Eid bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich sechzehn Einheiten mit je fünfundzwanzig Mitgliedern und meinen inneren Kreis habe. Wenn diese mir die, von ihren Einheiten unterschriebenen, Verträge geben, werde ich die Namen in eine Nummver verwandeln, so wie du es bereits gesehen hast. Und diese Schriftstücke wirst du dann erhalten." Hermine blickte ihn unsicher an. "Dumbledore hat das nie erwähnt." "Dann schick ihm eine Eule. Du wirst sehen, dass ich die Wahrheit spreche.", gab der Dunkle Lord prompt zurück. "Immerhin – welchen Vorteil habe ich durch diese Allianz? Bis jetzt keinen, also warum sollte ich wollen, dass sie zerbricht?"

Hermine nickte steif und schwor sich, dem Direktor sofort einen Brief zu schreiben, wenn sie in ihrem Zimmer war.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

Das wars wieder mal, wie hat es euch gefallen?

~M


	3. Fortschritte

Weil ich so gerne übersetze und die Übung ohnehin für die Uni gut gebrauchen kann, kommt hier das dritte Kapitel :-) Das ist etwas länger als die ersten Zwei, was euch sicher freuen wird :P

Und falls jemand von euch Rechtschreibfehler oder etwas Ähnliches finden sollte: sagt es mir ruhig, darüber freue ich mich, denn ich lerne gern immer wieder was dazu ;)

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

_Der Trank soll nicht länger als sechzig und nicht weniger als fünfundvierzig Minuten köcheln..._

Hermine hob den Kopf. „Und wie lange soll ich ihn jetzt genau köcheln lassen?" „Das hängt davon ab, wie potent er werden soll.", antwortete Voldemort abwesend, während er stirnrunzelnd seine Fingernägel betrachtete. Er lehnte an einem Tisch, auf dem ein verzaubertes Messer Kräuter und Wurzeln zerkleinerte. „Okay, aber warum konnte der Autor nicht einfach eine Tabelle oder etwas Ähnliches hinzufügen, auf welcher die verschiedenen Stufen der Potenz und die jeweils benötigten Siedezeiten ersichtlich werden? Das wäre eindeutig hilfreicher als '...nicht länger als sechzig aber nicht weniger als 45 Minuten'!", stellte Hermine verärgert fest.

„Zuerst einmal: Beruhige dich. Zweitens, das ist keines deiner Bücher aus Hogwarts; es wird dir nicht jeden einzelnen Schritt vorkauen. Du solltest bereits fähig sein, manche Dinge selbst herauszufinden und dich nicht nur darauf beschränken, Anweisungen zu befolgen." „Ich mag es aber, wenn deutliche Anweisungen vorhanden sind, denn dann weiß ich, dass, wenn ich sie sorgfältig befolge, ich das versprochene Ergebnis erhalten werde", gab Hermine stur zurück. Er blickte sie mit einem spöttischen und etwas traurigen Lächeln an und betrachtete dann wieder seine Finger. „Also bist du _diese _Art von Bücherwurm..." Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was soll das denn heißen?" „Ich bin ebenfalls ein Bücherwurm", sagte er, als er schließlich den Blick auf sie statt auf seine Hände richtete. „Aber ich lasse mir von den Büchern nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe. Ich lese, behalte die eine oder andere Idee davon im Kopf und entwickle dann meine eigenen Ansichten." Er seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht, dass es schlecht wäre so zu sein wie du. Dadurch wirst du zu einer besonders fähigen Bürokratin; dem Inbegriff einer Ministeriumsangestellten, die von neun bis fünf Uhr arbeitet."

Er grinste und Hermine verspürte wieder diesen Stich. Gerade, als sie seiner Äußerung widersprechen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Der Dunkle Lord ging darauf zu und öffnete sie, um den Kopf hinaus zu strecken. Hermine beobachtete ihn neugierig und versuchte zu hören was er sagte, doch gleich darauf schloss er die Tür wieder und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich muss gehen. Ich werde in zwanzig Minuten wieder da sein." „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das hier alles funktionieren soll. Sie sollten mir eigentlich dabei helfen", meinte Hermine. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Und sollst die klügste Hexe deines Alters sein? Meine Güte, wie das Niveau doch gesunken ist, seit ich in Hogwarts war... Es gibt drei Potenzstufen und die jeweilige Zeitspanne kann man leicht herausfinden, in dem man einfache Arithmetik benutzt. Na bitte, ich habe dir die Lösung beinahe vorgesagt. Kann das dein bürokratischer Verstand jetzt verarbeiten oder muss ich auch das für dich machen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ er den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine betrachtete die geschlossene Tür zornig und blickte dann wieder auf das Buch vor ihr. Sie hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so beleidigt gefühlt.

„Drei Potenzstufen...", murmelte sie, während sie auf einem Blatt Pergament herumkritzelte, „zwei gegebene Variablen..." Die beiden Variablen waren 45 und 60, schlussfolgerte Hermine und schrieb sie auf. Also musste 45 für die niedrigste Stufe und 60 für die höchste Stufe stehen. Sechzig minus fünfundvierzig war fünfzehn, also... das dividiert durch zwei ergab... „7,5. In Stufen von 7,5." Hermine lächelte erleichtert; sie wusste, dass sie das Problem gelöst hatte: 45 war die niedrigste, 52,5 die mittlere und 60 die höchste Stufe. „Ausgezeichnet...", murmelte sie und schrieb es nieder. Als Nächstes betrachtete Hermine die lange Liste an Zutaten; sie füllte beinahe zwei ganze Seiten. Wie konnte er nur von ihr erwarten, einen so komplexen Zaubertrank zu brauen?

_Eigentlich, _korrigierte sich Hermine, _ist nicht er der Schuldige, sondern viel mehr Dumbledore! Was zur Hölle hat er sich bloß dabei gedacht Voldemort zu erzählen, dass ich zum Brauen eines solchen Trankes fähig wäre? _Hermine prägte sich ein, mit Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen, wenn sie ihn heute traf. In den nächsten vierzig Minuten las Hermine die gesamte Anleitung und notierte sich alles, bei dem sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, damit sie Voldemort fragen konnte sobald er zurück kam. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht_... Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Er war nun beinahe eine ganze Stunde weg, obwohl er gesagt hatte, dass er in zwanzig Minuten zurück sein würde. Hermine bekam ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er möglicherweise etwas plante. Er hatte aber einen Schwur abgelegt, also konnte er das eigentlich gar nicht tun...doch er war der Dunkle Lord, wie konnte sie also sicher sein, dass er nicht gerade dabei war einen Weg zu finden, wie es möglich war, den Eid zu brechen?

Immerhin war sein Verhalten vor seinem plötzlichen Verschwinden sehr verdächtig gewesen, beinahe so, als wollte er nicht, dass Hermine erfuhr, wer sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür befand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand Hermine von der Couch auf, auf welcher sie die ganze letzte Zeit gesessen hatte und ging in Richtung Tür. Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, wo sie beginnen sollte nach ihm zu suchen; sie kannte sich im Herrenhaus nicht besonders gut aus und wollte sich nicht verirren. Außerdem würde es verdächtig aussehen wenn jemand sah, dass sie hier alleine herumspazierte. ..._Vielleicht ist er in seinem Büro,_ überlegte Hermine als sie an der Tür angekommen war. Doch gerade in dem Moment, als sie nach dem Knauf greifen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Gegenstand ihrer Gedanken kam hereingeschneit. „Wohin wolltest du denn?", fragte Voldemort und sein Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte - bis auf die Nuance ihrer Haut - dem Ihren. „Ich wollte nach Ihnen suchen; es hat beinahe eine Stunde gedauert...", meinte Hermine.

„Und?", fuhr er sie an. „Dir zu sagen wie lange ich weg sein würde war eine Gefälligkeit, keine Pflicht." „Das weiß ich!", rief Hermine etwas lauter als zuvor. „Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, weil – nun ja, als die Gesandte des Ordens muss ich überprüfen, ob Sie sich an den Eid halten und wenn Sie dann auf einmal so hastig verschwinden, na ja...", Hermine weitete ihre Augen und fuchtelte mit ihren Händen herum, „Wissen Sie, ich habe befürchtet, dass Sie versuchen würden den Vertrag zu brechen oder so..." „Ich stehe unter einem Eid, Ms. Granger", sagte er knapp; der Blick aus seinen roten Augen war prüfend. „Merk dir das." Er rauschte an ihr vorbei zum Tisch und als er das Buch dort nicht finden konnte, drehte er sich zum Sofa um. Er ergriff das Buch gemeinsam mit ihren Notizen. Langsam näherte sich Hermine ihm und fühlte sich dabei wie ein Hund mit eingezogenem Schwanz. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Augen auf ihrer Liste von Fragen hin und her huschten. Sobald er fertig war, legte er sie wieder in das Buch zurück und schloss es, bevor er es auf dem Tisch ablegte.

„Du hast für heute genug Fortschritte gemacht.", sagte er zu ihr, „Doch jetzt musst du zum Orden zurückkehren; es ist schon fast sechs Uhr. Ich habe hier die unterschriebenen Verträge der Einheiten." Er beschwor die sechzehn verschlossenen Schriftrollen herauf und gab sie ihr. „Der Kamin wird dich jetzt passieren lassen. Sieh zu, dass du morgen Früh um zehn Uhr fertig bist, denn dann wird die Passage abermals aktiv. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück, Guten Abend." Er drehte sich am Absatz um, durchquerte das Zimmer mit einigen schnellen Schritten und war weg. Hermine sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf als sie zum Kamin ging und etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale am Sims nahm. _Dieser..._

_*~~##~~*_

Sobald Hermine aus dem Kamin gestiegen war überlegte sie ernsthaft, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch wieder zurück gehen konnte. Unglücklicherweise war Molly Weasley schneller, warf die Arme um ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter und umarmte sie so fest wie sie nur konnte. "Darling, wie geht es dir? Hat er dir genug zu essen gegeben?" Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten doch Molly war schneller. "Oh nein, natürlich hat er das nicht! Sieh dich an, du bist so dünn und blass!" Sie umarmte sie erneut. "Molly, ich war nur zwei Tage dort.", sagte Hermine, als sie sich aus den Armen ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter befreite. "Und ich hatte genug zu essen, also bezweifle ich wirklich, dass ich in dieser kurzen Zeit an Gewicht verloren habe.", fuhr Hermine amüsiert fort. Molly schüttelte den Kopf. "Du siehst dünner aus." Sie verließ den Raum als Ron, Ginny und Remus hereinkamen. "Ich werde dir ein ordentliches, herzhaftes Abendessen machen!", verkündete Molly auf dem Weg in ihr kulinarisches Reich.

"Hermine", sagte Ron; er küsste und umarmte sie. "Wie geht es dir? Wie war es?" Hermine lächelte. "Es war okay. Ich habe mich nicht gefährtet gefühlt, falls du das meinst." "Sind das die Verträge?", fragte Remus und musterte die Tasche auf Hermines Schulter. "Oh, ja", antwortete sie und reichte sie Remus. "Ich werde sie Albus übergeben", meinte er mit einem warmen Lächeln. "Ich bin bald wieder da." Hermine nickte und sah wieder die beiden Rotschöpfe an, die sie nun in Richtung des Sofas drängten. "Wir haben noch etwa zehn Minuten bis das Treffen beginnt.", verkündete Ginny und ergriff Hermines Hände. "Also erzähl uns alles."

"Na ja", begann Hermine und wusste nicht recht, wo sie anfangen sollte. Es war nicht wirklich viel in diesen zwei Tagen passiert, doch Gnny und Ron sahen sie an, als erwarteten sie einen Bericht im Ausmaß eines vierstündigen Epos von Homer. "Ich war nur zwei Tage lang dort, also ist eigentlich nicht viel passiert. Wir haben gerade begonnen, an einem Trank für Dumbledore zu arbeiten. Er ist sehr komplex, also hat das beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag gedauert...und...", Hermine zuckte die Schultern und lächelte nervös. "Das ist eigentlich alles, was passiert ist."

"Wie hat er dich behandelt?", fragte Ginny weiter; ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht ernst. Ron beugte sich vor, so als hätte er Angst etwas zu verpassen, was Hermine vielleicht sagen würde. "Also gut, ich habe ein schönes großes Zimmer und Zugang zur Bibliothek, er behandelt mich respektvoll und ich habe mich nie unwohl oder gefährdet gefühlt.", gab Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück. Was hatten sie erwartet? Dass sie in den Kerkern an eine Wand gekettet werden würde? "Das macht er nur, weil er unter einem Schwur steht", sagte Ron verächtlich. "Nun, offensichtlich.", unterbrach ihn Hermine und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Es schien so, als hätten die vergangenen Jahre alles bis auf Rons Gehirn erwachsen werden lassen. Sie wandte sich zu Ginny.

"Und wie läuft's mit Bellatrix?" Die Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie verhält sich genau so, wie man es von ihr erwarten würde. Sie ist eitel, lästig und hat nicht mehr alle Besen im Schank." Hermine schnaubte bei dieser Beschreibung amüsiert. "Ja, sie haben schon einen ganz speziellen Charakter, diese dunklen Zauberer." "Sie bleibt die meiste Zeit allein", fügte Ron hinzu. "Sie isst sogar in ihrem Zimmer. Wir sehen sie nur, wenn ein Treffen stattfindet." "Ist das bei dir dasselbe?", fragte Ginny Hermine. "So ziemlich", erwiderte Hermine eilig und warf Ron einen Blick zu. Sie hielt es nicht für klug sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie fast immer alleine mit Ihm aß. "Ron, Hermine, Ginny – das Treffen fängt an", rief Remus, der in der Tür stand. Hermine erhob sich gemeinsam mit Ron und Ginny und folgte ihm.

"Jetzt wirst du gleich sehen, was wir aushalten müssen", flüsterte Ron und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du damit?" "Bellatrix wird bei dem Treffen dabei sein." Hermine verzog bei der Information das Gesicht. "Ich dachte, sie würde jetzt Volde – Du-weißt-schon-wem Bericht erstatten, so wie ich es jetzt mache." "Sie war schon bei ihm", antwortete Ginny. "Sie ist vor ungefähr zwanzig Minuten zurückgekommen..."Hermine erstarrte und drehte sich zu Ginny um. "Wirklich?" Beide Rotschöpfe nickten. "Warum?", fragte Ron sie. "Bist du ihr nicht begegnet?" "Nein, Du-weißt-schon-wer und ich haben an einem Trank gearbeitet und dann hat jemand an die Tür geklopft. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er in zwanzig Minuten zurück sein wird, aber im Endeffekt hat es eine Stunde gedauert. Als er dann zurückgekommen ist, hat er ziemlich abwehrend reagiert, als ich ihn gefragt habe, wo er war. Und er hat mir eigentlich keine richtige Antwort gegeben."

"Das müssen wir Dumbledore sagen", zischte Ron. "Siehst du? Ich ich wusste, dass er etwas versuchen würde! Sie haben sich vermutlich schon die ganze Zeit über gegen uns verschworen - " "Sie sind stehen doch beide unter Eid, oder?", meinte Ginny, "Selbst wenn sie es versuchen würden, könnten sie uns nicht schaden..." "Das hat er auch gesagt.", fügte Hermine nickend hinzu. "Nun, offensichtlich verbirgt er etwas, denn warum sollte er es sonst vor dir geheimhalten? Du solltest eigentlich bei jedem seiner Treffen dabei sein.", sagte Ron. "Hm, also wenn sie nicht den Untergang des Ordens geplant und auch offensichtlich nichts mit den Todessern besprochen haben, weil das einen Vertragsbruch darstellen würde, da ich nicht anwesend war... was haben sie sonst getan?"

Im selben Moment als der letze Satz ihre Lippen verließ, wusste Hermine die Antwort. "Oh, Gott", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. "Das ist widerlich", kam es von Ginny, die die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. "Wovon redet ihr beide?", fragte Ron und sah verärgert drein, weil er von ihrer Endeckung ausgeschlossen wurde. " Von Du-weißt-schon-wem und Bellatrix zusammen.", beantwortete Ginny seufzend seine Frage. "Glaubst du wirklich?", erwiderte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Das ist das Einzige, was Sinn macht.", meinte Hermine ein bisschen schnippisch. Ron zuckte die Achseln. "Na ja, da hat es immer dieses Gerücht gegeben..." Sie verstummten, als sie einigen Ordensmitgliedern begegneten, die ebenfalls den Versammlungsraum betraten. Hermine konnte sehen, dass der Direktor bereits auf seinem Stuhl saß und darauf wartete, dass sich der Raum füllte.

"Hermine", begrüßte Dumbledore sie, als sie und die beiden Weasleys langsam hereinkamen und sich neben Mr. und Mrs. Weasley setzten, die ihnen Plätze frei gehalten hatten. "Ich bin froh, dich hier bei uns wohlbehalten zu sehen." Hermine lächelte und nickte kurz. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Besorgnis." "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, deine Erfahrungen in den letzten zwei Tagen mit uns zu teilen?", fragte der Direktor und legte seine gefalteten Hände flach auf die hölzerne Oberfläche des Tisches. Sobald er zu sprechen aufgehört hatte, wandten sich alle Augen von ihm zu Hermine, die sich wieder einmal in der unangenehmen Situtation wiederfand, nicht exisitierende Details zur Verfügung zu stellen. "Nun ja, ich habe nur an einem Treffen teilgenommen, bei welchem die Verträge unterzeichnet wurden.", sie wandte sich Dumbledore zu und ergänzte, "Ich gehe davon aus, dass Remus sie Ihnen übergeben hat." Er nickte. "Und ich gehe auch davon aus, dass Sie meinen Brief bezüglich der Änderung der Namen zu Nummern auf den Verträgen und des Ablegen der Schwüre in meiner Abwesenheit erhalten haben?"

Dumbledore nickte erneut. "Das war Teil der Abmachung." "Wie konnten Sie da zustimmen?", unterbrach Ron ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn; sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte den der anderen Ordensmitglieder wider. "Er gab unter Eid zu, dass seine Gefolgsmänner aus sechzehn Einheiten mit je fünfundzwanzig Todessern und seinem Inneren Kreis bestehen. Ich habe die Verträge kontrolliert und die Zahlen stimmen überein." Dumbledores Tonfall hatte etwas Endgültiges, was das Thema beendete. "Habt ihr begonnen, am Imperius-Trank zu arbeiten?" "Ja, ich habe die Brauanleitung gelesen und so solange studiert, bis ich sie verstanden habe. Das ist vermutlich der komplexeste Trank, den ich je zu Gesich bekommen habe.", antwortete Hermine und blickte in die Runde. "Hat Voldemort dich unterstützt?", fragte Dumbledore weiter. "Der Dunkle Lord.", kam es von der Ecke, in der Bellatrix saß; sie ergriff damit zum ersten Mal das Wort.

"Wir werden ihn nennen wie auch immer es uns beliebt, Bellatrix.", entgegnete Dumbledore und betrachtete die Frau über den Rand seiner Brille. Die betreffende Todesserin schwang mit ihrem Sessel nach vorne, welcher mit einem Knall auf den vier Stuhlbeinen landete. "Dunkler Lord ist die angemessene und respektvolle Anrede seiner Lordschaft." "_Wir _respektieren ihn nicht", meinte Arthur langsam und frustriert. "Das haben wir schon einmal besprochen." "Ich respektiere _ihn hier _nicht, doch nenne ich ihn dennoch so, wie er genannt werden will.", antwortete Bellatrix und deutete dabei zum Direktor, der seinen Kopf kurz auf die Hände stützte. Hermine starrte sie und die Ordensmitglieder an, die aussahen, als würden sie ihr am liebsten den Schädel einschlagen. "So ist das bis jetzt bei jedem unserer Treffen gewesen.", flüsterte Ron Hermine zu, die verstehend nickte und sich ein kleines Grinsen erlaubte; es war irgendwie lustig, wenn man so darüber nachdachte. Wenn sie Bellatrix ansah, konnte sie nicht anders als rot zu werden und mit einem schmalen Lächeln wegzusehen, weil sie dabei an die Unterhaltung mit Ginny denken musste.

Sie warf der Rothaarigen einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, welchen Ginny schaudernd erwiderte; Hermine schnaubte amüsiert und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel. "Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte", fuhr Dumbledore schließlich fort und hob dabei wieder den Kopf. "Hermine, hat er dich dabei unterstützt?" "Irgendwie schon, ja. Aber zum größten Teil hat er mich mir selbst überlassen, da ihm ja offenbar gesagt wurde, dass ich mehr als fähig wäre, den Trank selbst herzustellen." Bei seiner Frage hatte sich Hermines zuvor noch frühliches Gemüt verfinstert und sich konnte nicht anders, als in einem etwas spitzen Tonfall zu antworten. Daraufhin zuckten Dumbledores Mundwinkel. "Ich habe Vertrauen in dich, Hermine." "Wenn das nur genug wäre." "Halt, worüber redet ihr da?", fragte Ron und lehte sich vor, als er zwischen dem Direktor und seiner Verlobten hin und her schaute. "Ich habe Lord Voldemort von Hermines außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten in Kenntnis gesetzt und sie verleugnet diese.", antwortete ihm Dumbledore.

"Nein", stellte Hermine langsam fest und sah dabei auf ihre verschränkten Arme hinunter. "Ich versuche, die Erwartungen auf ein realistisches Niveau zu senken." Dumbledore sah sie stumm an und nickte schließlich leicht. "Wenn das dein Wunsch ist." Der Rest des Treffens verlief fast ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Hermine sank in ihrem Stuhl zusammen, als Bellatrix es plötzlich erneut für nötig befand eine - ihrer Ansicht nach - Respektlosigkeit ihrem Lord gegenüber zu korrigieren. Diese Angelegenheit dauerte diesmal fast zehn Minuten und endete damit, dass Bill Weasley versuchte, die Todesserin zu verhexen und aus diesem Grund die Konsequenzen seines versuchten Vertragsbruches ertragen musste. Bellatrix lehnte sich kichernd zurück als Molly, Kingsley und Athur die hässliche Brandwunde auf seinem Handgelenk inspizierten. "Also gut, ich denke, dass dies ein guter Moment ist, um das heutige Treffen zu beenden.", verkündete Dumbledore und erhob sich eilig; die Frustration war seiner sonst so ruhigen Stimme deutlich anzumerken.

"Was sieht er bloß in ihr?", überlegte Hermine laut, als sie mit Ron und Ginny zur Tür ging. "Was sieht sie bloß in ihm?", antwortete Ginny, als sie über die Schwelle traten. "Da ist was dran", grinste Hermine. "Sie sind beide total krank, also warum sollten sie nicht zusammen sein?", fügte Ron hinzu. Hermine und Ginny lachten leise, bevor sie verstummten. "Ginny, wo ist eingentlich Harry?", fragte Hermine plötzlich. "Er ist in einer Mission für Dumbledore unterwegs...Horkruxe aufspüren.", beantwortete Ginny ihre Frage und trat etwas näher zu ihrem Bruder und ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin. "Du musst das aber für dich behalten, im Orden weiß keiner davon und Dumbledore selbst weiß nicht einmal, dass ich es weiß." Hermine nickte. "Ja klar, kein Problem. Hat Harry dir gesagt, wohin er unterwegs ist?" Ginny nickte. "Ja, er hat sich mir anvertraut." Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter. " Ah, also hab ihr zwei heimlich etwas am Laufen?"

Ginny schüttelte den strinrunzelnd den Kopf. "Oh nein, nein...wir sind nur Freunde, so wie immer." "Aber sicher.", meinte Hermine lächelnd und sah Ron an, der seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte. "Ich habe Ginny gesagt, dass sie meine Erlaubnis hat mit Harry auszugehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sind sie immer noch nicht zusammen." Ginny schnaubte empört und blickte ihren Bruder mit verschränkten Armen verächtlich an. "Deine Erlaubnis? Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht, um mit irgendjemandem auszugehen; auch wenn ich deine kleine Schwester bin.", entgegnete sie, als er den Mund öffnete, um noch etwas zu sagen. "Na ja, vielleicht wenn er zurückkommt, oder?", mischte Hermine sich ein. Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht, als sie die Türe öffnete. "Oh, nein...ich sehe Harry nicht so. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich."

"Das kann doch nicht dein Erst sein, Ginny.", wandte Hermine ein. "Du warst schon in ihn verliebt, als du noch nicht mal in Hogwarts warst." Sie zuckte nur die Schultern. "Nicht mehr." "Ist da ein anderer?", fragte Ron plötzlich, als er und Hermine sich anschickten, in die kalte Nachtluft hinauszutreten. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Schlaft gut, okay? Und Hermine - pass bitte gut auf dich auf und schreib mir." Hermine nickte. "Bis bald, Ginny!"

"Sie war ein bisschen abwehrend, findest du nicht?", meinte Ron, als sie um die Ecke bogen, um zu apparieren. "Hm, denkst du, dass sie heimlich einen Freund hat?" Er zuckte die Schultern als sie unter einer Laterne zum Stehen kamen. "Das sollte sie besser nicht." Sie verstummten, als sie sich auf das Disapparieren vorbereiteten. Sie konzentrierten sich auf ihr Ziel und tauchten in ihrer Wohnung wieder auf. Dann legten Hermine und Ron ihre Mäntel ab und schlenderten in ihr dunkles Schalfzimmer. Die Lichter gingen an, als sie es betraten und Hermine setzte sich auf das Bett, zog ihre Schuhe aus und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten auf die Bettdecke fallen. "Müde?" "Ja", antwortete Hermine, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen. "Die Arbeit an den Zutaten des Zaubertranks war schauderhaft und nur der Gedake daran, ihn tatsächlich zu _brauen_, macht mich noch müder." Sie höre ihn lachen und dann auf sie zukommen. Das Bett senkte sich etwas als er sich niederlegte und er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar.

"Herms?" "Hmm?" "Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst." Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte schwach. "Das ist lieb von dir, ich habe dich auch vermisst." Er küsste sie kurz. "Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen.", fuhr Ron fort. "Und er hat gesagt, dass du immer noch aufhören kannst. Er sagt, dass Kingsley sich freiwillig gemeldet hat und dass das alles gut klappen würde -" Hermine begann sich aufzurichten, als ihr Verlobter sich ebenfalls aufsetzte. "Ron, ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht aufhören werde." "Aber Hermine, ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, dass du in all das involviert bist.", fügte er hinzu, "Wir sind verlobt, und ich will nicht, dass du so viel Zeit getrennt von mir verbringst. Ich habe mit Mum gesprochen und sie denkt auch, dass das unsere Beziehung zerstören könnte." "Weißt du was, Ron? Abgesehen davon, dass es dem Orden hilft und unseren Kindern und den kommenden Generationen eine Zukunft ermöglichen wird, sehe ich das als Chance zu testen, wie stabil unsere Beziehung ist. Denn wenn man davon ausgeht, dass wir heiraten werden, sollte sie ziemlich stabil sein. Du benimmst dich aber so als würdest du glauben, dass wir bereits auf dünnem Eis stehen."

"Das hat nichts mit der Stärke unserer Beziehung zu tun; ich vertraue dir, Hermine, aber _ihnen _nicht!", gab Ron mit erhobener Stimme zurück. "Du hast dich selbst in das Auge eines Wirbelsturms gestellt, wie kannst du da von mir erwarten, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mache?" "Du kannst mir ja gar nicht vertrauen, wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich nicht selbst verteidigen kann!", schrie sie ihm entgegen. "Das ist Du-weißt-schon-wer von dem wir hier reden, Hermine!", erwiderte Ron genauso laut. "Nicht Malfoy und seine Freunde oder irgend so ein kleinkrimineller Zauberer, dem du in einer dunklen Ecke der Nockturngasse über den Weg läufst! Das ist der verfluchte Dunkle Lord und er könnte dein Leben so leicht beenden wie das einer Fliege!"

"WIR STEHEN UNTER EINEM EID!" "ER WIRD EINEN WEG FINDEN, IHN ZU BRECHEN!" Jetzt standen sie alle beide, waren leicht außer Atem und hatten gerötete Wangen. Hermines Augen funkelten aufgewühlt, als sie sich ihr Haar aus der Stirn strich. Dann wurden sie plötzlich feucht und sie sah weg. "Warum sorgst du immer dafür, dass wir streiten, Ron? Kannst du meine Entscheidung nicht einfach akzeptieren?", fragte Hermine mit glasigen, müden Augen, in denen sich Tränen sammelten. Ron sah sie an und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er verletzt war, als er ihre Hände in seine nahm, doch Hermine zog sie weg. "Ich werde nicht aufhören.", sagte sie ihm als ihre braunen Augen auf seine trafen. "Und ich will nicht mehr hören, dass du dich darüber beschwerst. Ich bin alt genug, um zu wissen was ich tue und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass nichts meine Meinung ändern wird." Ron sah mit traurigen Augen auf sie hinunter. Dann nahm er Hermines Hände abermals in seine und diesmal ließ sie es zu und schloss ihre Augen, als er sie drückte. "Okay."

"Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte, während sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Lippe biss. "Okay, dann lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich muss morgen früh austehen, weil ich zurück zu ihm muss." Ron nickte stumm und ging geknickt ins Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

_*~~##~~*_

Die Stimmung am nächsten Morgen war so unbehaglich wie Hermine es erwartet hatte. Ron und sie frühstückten bis auf die eine oder andere gelegentliche Bemerkung in völliger Stille. Zum Glück dauerte ihre gemeinsame Zeit nicht allzu lange an, da sie zurück in das Herrenhaus der Riddles und er in die Arbeit musste. Nach einem kurzen Abschiedskuss verließ er das Apartement und sie ging zum Kamin. Hermine warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen und stieg hinein. "Riddle Manor!" Augenblicklich schloss sie sie Augen und seufzte, als sie sich fragte, wie wohl der Rest ihrer Woche werden würde; ehrlich gesagt wollte sie gar nicht daran denken. Der Imperius-Trank würde anstrengend zu brauen sein und die herablassende Art des Dunklen Lords würde es auch nicht gerade besser machen.

"Ms. Granger."

Hermine hob den Kopf als sie aus dem Kamin in eine kleine, mit einem Luster geschmückte Eingagshalle stieg. Zu ihrer Linken stand ein Mann. Seine Hände waren hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und er wirkte seltsam vertraut. "Hi.", antwortete sie instinktiv. Sie war überrascht, dass hier jemand auf sie wartete. "Der Dunkle Lord hat mir aufgetragen, hier auf dich zu waren und dich in das Frühstückszimmer zu bringen." "Oh, okay. Vielen Dank.", sagte Hermine mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, als sie an mehreren Türen vorbei in eine Halle mit einer viktorianischen Holztäfelung, Stuck an der Decke, Gemälden an den Wänden und Statuen an den Seiten schritten. Alle paar Sekunden warf Hermine dem Mann, der neben ihr ging, einen schnellen Blick zu.

"Ich habe Sie schon einemal gesehen, nicht wahr?", platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus. Er sah sie kurz mit seinen braunen Augen an. "Möglich." "Sie sind Bellatrix' Mann, nicht wahr? Rodolphus?", fuhr Hermine fort. "Ja.", antwortete er, ohne sie anzusehen. Sie verfielen in Schweigen als er nichts weiter sagte und Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich extrem unwohl. Er wusste wahrscheinlich von seiner Frau und Voldemort...und musste ihm dennoch dienen und sich im selben Raum wie er aufhalten – wissend, dass er mit seiner Frau schlief. Wow, das war wirklich übel. Hermine warf Rodolphus einen mitleidigen Blick zu als sie schließlich den Frühstücksraum betraten. "Der Dukle Lord wird gleich da sein." Hermine dankte ihm und setzte sich dort hin, wo sie gewöhnlich saß. Die üblichen Speisen bedeckten den Tisch: gekochte Eier, frische Früchte, Joghurt, Brötchen, Schinkenröllchen und Käsescheiben...

"Du kannst jetzt damit aufhören, das Essen zu beäugen." Hermine hob den Kopf, als der der Dunkle Lord die Schiebetrür hinter sich schloss. Ihre Überraschung ihn so bald zu sehen war nichts im Vergleich zu der, die sie beim Anblick seiner Kleidung empfand. Er trug einen schwarzen Kaschmirpullover unter dem ein dunkles Shirt hervorlugte und dazu graue Hosen. Wäre sein schlangenartiges Gesicht nicht gewesen, hätte Hermine ihn glatt attraktiv gefunden. Er grinste. "Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich nicht nur Roben trage." Her nahm neben Hermine am Kopfende des Tisches platz. "Fang an.", sagte er und deutete auf die Speisen. Hermine zuckte die Achseln. "Danke, aber ich habe eingentlich keinen Hunger..." "Ich werde nicht allein essen." Er legte sein Besteck zur Bekräftigung zur Seite. "Essen Sie nicht normalerweise alleine?", fragte Hermine verwundert. "Wenn ich alleine bin, ja, dann natürlich schon, aber wenn jemand anderes anwesend ist, schätze ich es nicht wirklich, der Einzige zu sein, der isst.", erklärte er ungeduldig.

Hermine gab nach und griff zögerlich nach der Schinkenplatte, wo eine winzige Gabel in einem der Röllchen steckte. Sie schnappte sich die Gabel mitsamt dem Schinkenröllchen und legte beides auf ihren Teller, bevor sie nach der Butter griff. "Also, haben Sie gut geschlafen?", fragte Hermine und legte die zweizackige Gabel zurück auf die Platte. "So gut wie immer.", gab er kurzangebunden zurück, während er verschiedene Früchte auf seinem Teller platzierte. Hermine nickte abwesend als sie zu ihm aufsah. Er schien nicht vorzuhaben noch etwas zu sagen, also biss Hermine in ihr Sandwich, um die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken. "Hat Dumbledore eine Nachricht für mich?", fragte er sie plötzlich. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als sie schnell kaute und dann schluckte. "Äh...nein, ich habe ihn nicht privat getroffen, sondern beim Treffen des Ordens und dort war man mehr um mein Wohlergehen besorgt als um andere Dinge."

"Waren sie überrascht, dass du nicht an eine Wand gekettet worden bist?", fragte er grinsend, Spott flackerte in seinen Augen wie kleine Flämmchen. "Ich schätze das waren sie, ja.", sagte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. " Obwohl Molly der Meinung war, dass Sie mir nicht genug zu essen geben", fuhr sie fort. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und deutete mit seiner Hand auf den mit Essbarem beladenen Tisch. "Ich biete dir genug an - du bist diejenige, die nicht isst." Hermine schnaubte lächelnd. " Ja, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe heute irgendwie keinen richtigen Hunger." Tatsächlich lag ihr Sandwich nur halb aufgegessen auf ihrem Teller. "Warum das? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er nach und steckte sich eine Weintraube in den Mund. Hermine zuckte die Schultern. "Oh nein, es geht mir gesundheitlich gut. Es sind nur...", sie gestikulierte mit ihrer rechten Hand, als sie nach einem Wort dafür suchte, "Alltagsprobleme."

"Hat es etwas mit deiner Verlobung zutun?" "Woher wissen Sie, dass ich verlobt bin?" Er nickte in Richtung ihrer Hand, während er ein Glas Saft zum Mund hob und seine dunkelroten Augen ihren Diamantring betrachteten. "Nun, er ist nicht sehr groß, aber dennoch nicht zu übersehen." "Na ja, wir sparen für die Hochzeit.", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Wer ist es?" Hermine fühlte sich etwas unwohl und wusste nicht recht, ob sie es ihm sagen sollte oder nicht. Aber sie schätzte, er würde es ohnehin herausfinden. "Ron." "Der Rotschopf?", fragte er überrascht. "Ich dachte, du wärst mit Potter zusammen." "Nein", entgegnete Hermine stirnrunzelnd. "Warum haben Sie das denn gedacht?" Er zuckte die Achseln und sah weg. "Hab es irgendwo gehört."

"Nein, Harry und ich sind nur Freunde.", meinte Hermine und biss von ihrem Sandwich ab. Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann grinste er und schnaubte erheitert, bevor er nach einem Ciabatta griff. "Ist der Weasley-Junge nicht ein bisschen langsam?" Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an; damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Na ja, er ist nicht das hellste Licht im Hafen, sicher, aber er ist ein richtig netter Kerl: Er ist warmherzig, liebevoll und -" "Hör auf oder mir kommt mein Frühstück wieder hoch", kommentierte Voldemort mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine schürzte die Lippen und schwieg ein paar Sekunden lang. "Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht lächerlich und naiv für dich klingt, aber wenn Sie einmal selbst Liebe erfahren, dann wird Ihnen klar werden, dass es alles andere als das ist." "Oh, bitte", meinte er und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich war auch ohne sehr erfolgreich und beabsichtige den Rest meines Lebens so zu verbringen."

Hermine wandte den Blick ab und biss nachdenklich von ihrem Brötchen ab. Sie kaute schweigend und dann, ohne den Kopf zu heben, fuhr sie fort: "Was ist mit Bellatrix?" "Was soll mit ihr sein?" Sie sah ihn an. "Ihr zwei seit zusammen, oder?" "Warum denkst du das?" "Na ja, da gab es immer dieses Gerücht...und dann, an dem Tag, als ich zum Orden zurück gegangen bin...als wir am Trank gearbeitet haben und Bellatrix gekommen ist, um Ihnen Bericht zu erstatten...ich dachte mir, dass ihr Nichts über den Krieg besprochen haben konntet, da ich nicht dabei war. Und wenn es ein geheimes Treffen gewesen wäre, hätte das gegen den Schwur verstoßen. Also...", sie zuckte die Achseln, "ließ das nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu." Er starrte sie mit zusammengepressem Kiefer und schmalen Lippen an. "Nun, offenbar habe ich deine kombinatorischen Fähigkeiten unterschätzt. Wem hast du noch davon erzählt?" "Niemandem", sagte sie. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Na ja, Ginny und ich haben es zusammen herausgefunden und Ron war dabei, also hat er uns gehört. Ich denke aber nicht, dass sie es irgendjemandem erzählen werden. Ich meine, Ginny hätte zu viel Angst, dass Sie herausfinden, dass sie es war, die es allen erzählt hat. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron es vergessen wird; er hat das Erinnerungsvermögen eines Goldfisches." "Und dieselbe Hirngröße", murmelte Voldemort und nippte an seinem Orangensaft. "Sie können so gemein sein.", meinte Hermine mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. Seine Antwort war ein Grinsen. "Aber ich habe Recht..." "Wir alle haben unsere Fehler", sagte Hermine sanft, als sich wieder auf ihren Teller konzentrierte. Sie verfielen beide erneut in Schweigen; das einzige Geräusch war das Klappern des Bestecks. "Also, was hat dein Verlobter getan, um dich zu verärgern?"

Hermine merkte, wie ihre Stimmung sofort sank. "Oh, nichts, nur dumme Beziehungsprobleme." "Hat es was damit zu tun, dass du hier bist?" Sie sah ihn an. "Bist du sicher, dass du das Richtige tust, wenn du deine Beziehung hinter deine Pflichten stellst?" Hermine zuckte die Achseln und starrte das Glas vor ihr an. "Wie ich schon Ron gesagt habe - wenn wir wirklich eine stabile Beziehung haben, dann wird das hier kein Problem sein. Und außerdem, man kann nicht die ganze Welt für seine Beziehung opfern." Dann fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu: "Es wird immer Dinge geben, die zuerst kommen. Ich denke schon, dass die Liebe ihren Platz im Leben hat, aber sie sollte das Leben nicht beherrschen." Wäre Hermine nicht so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dann hätte sie gesehen, dass der Dunkle Lord lächelte. "Es...ich weiß nicht, ob das, was ich sage, Sinn macht.", sagte sie und blickte kurz zu ihm auf. "Ich denke du versuchst zu sagen", stellte er fest, "dass man sich niemals so sehr verlieben sollte, dass man anfängt, sein Herz anstatt seines Gehirns dazu zu benutzen, Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Hermine schwieg. Das klang drastisch und genau wie etwas, das er sagen würde, aber seltsamerweise klang es auch wahr. "Da stimme ich Ihnen zu.", sagte sie langsam nach einem Moment nachdenklicher Stille. "Endlich einmal eine intelligente Antwort." Sie hob den Kopf; der Ausdruck in seinen roten Augen war kalt, aber dennoch anerkennend und irgendwie verlockend.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

~M


	4. Eine Einladung

Hi :-) und da kommt es, das vierte Kapitel.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

04. Eine Einladung

Hermine musste immer lachen, wenn sie später an die vergangenen drei Wochen dachte. Wie anders ihre Einstellung gegenüber der gegnerischen Seite nun war. Weg waren die Unsicherheit, die Scheu und die Gänsehaut, die sie so oft in der ungewohnten Umgebung bekommen hatte; jetzt verspürte sie lediglich eine seltsame Vertrautheit wenn sie nach einem mit ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie verbrachten Wochenende zurückkehrte. Man könnte auch sagen, dass sich ihre Wahrnehmung veränderte und dass das, was einmal ihr Zuhause gewesen war, diesen Namen im Moment weniger verdiente als ihr jetziger Aufenthaltsort.

„Also, was hat Dumbledore dich gefragt?", erkundigte sich Voldemort, während er Hermine ein Getränk reichte und sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz neben ihr auf dem Sofa setzte. „Gewöhnliche Dinge; wie es mir geht...und...oh, er wollte wissen, ob wir den Trank schon fertig haben -" „Und du hast ihm gesagt, dass wir zwei Wochen im Verzug sind, weil der dämliche Todesser, der dafür verantwortlich gewesen ist, die Mondblüten zu pflücken den Unterschied zwischen Mittag und Mitternacht nicht gekannt hat?" Hermine schnaubte erheitert. „Nun ja, nicht wortwörtlich...aber so ungefähr." „Wie geht es dem Rotschopf?" „Es gibt sieben von ihnen, also musst du etwas genauer werden", meinte sie amüsiert. „Natürlich, weil du du ja alle von ihnen heiraten wirst, oder?", sagte er sarkastisch. Hermine schnaubte vor Lachen und beugte sich leicht vor. „Warum fragst du eigentlich? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es dich kümmern würde." Sie hatte vor einer Weile angefangen das förmliche 'Sie' wegzulassen, nachdem sie so viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, und er schien nichts dagegen zu haben. „Natürlich kümmert es mich.", antwortete Voldemort ruhig.

„Meine Reaktion darauf, dass es ihm gut geht wird viel weniger vergnügt ausfallen als darauf, dass es ihm schlecht geht." Hermine wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab. „Nur du würdest das über jemandes Verlobten sagen." Sie verstummte und nippte an ihrem Drink, dann lehnte sie sich nach vorne, um ihn am Tisch abzustellen. Sobald das Glas die polierte Holzfläche berührte, beugte sich das Dunkle Lord vor und riss es vom Tisch. „Nimm einen Untersetzer. Es wird Verfärbungen verursachen." „Tut mir leid.", sagte sie schnell. Er runzelte die Stirn, beschwor einen Untersetzer herauf und stellte das Glas darauf ab. Hermine hätte über seinen Ernst bei solch einem trivialen Fauxpas gelacht, aber sie kannte ihn schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die gewöhnlichsten Dinge bei ihm der Funke waren, der das Pulverfass entzündete. Allerdings wäre er auch nie so gefürchtet geworden wie er es jetzt war, wenn er nicht launisch wäre: Berechenbarkeit machte den Menschen keine Angst, Unberechenbarkeit tat es. „Ich habe das Buch gelesen, das du mir gegeben hast", verkündete sie strahlend. „Das eine über die Dunklen Künste." „Damit beschreibst du meine ganze Bibliothek", meinte er höhnisch. „Du wirst schon etwas genauer werden müssen." „Die Dunklen Künste und ihre verborgene Entstehungsgeschichte", fuhr Hermine fort.

Sie wartete auf seine Antwort, die auch prompt kam. „Und?" Der Ball war wieder in ihrem Feld. „Na ja...es war interessant...ich meine, es ist mir schon klar, dass er nur versucht, die Dunklen Künste in ein besseres Licht zu rücken, aber ich kann ihm da einfach nicht zustimmen. Es stimmt zwar, dass die meisten dunklen Zaubersprüche nicht so schlimm wie die Unverzeihlichen sind, aber sie sind dennoch dazu gedacht, Schmerz zuzufügen, um dem Zaubernden einen Vorteil zu verschaffen." „Einfache Zauber und Flüche, die man zur Verteidigung verwenden kann, wie zum Beispiel 'Impedimenta' oder 'Expelliarmus' verschaffen dem Zaubernden auch einen Vorteil und verletzen den Gegner. Und diese zwei werden, wie viele andere, nicht als 'dunkel' angesehen." „Weil sie keine ernsthaften Verletzungen verursachen", fuhr Hermine fort, „Sie haben einen bestimmten Effekt auf eine Person; zum Beispiel könne sie verlangsamen oder entwaffnen, aber das fügt keinen wirklichen Schaden zu. Das...ist nichts Schlimmes; es ist etwas, wovon man sich schnell erholt. Der Cruciatus andererseits -"

„Also gut – jetzt tust du das, was jeder einzelne engstirnige Zauberer seit dem Anbeginn der Magie gemacht hat.", meinte er und klang verärgert und ungeduldig. „Du denkst an die Dunklen Künste und als erstes fallen dir die extremsten Beispiele ein. Es gibt viele Flüche, Tränke und Zauber, die zu den Dunklen Künsten gehören und bei Weitem nicht so gefährlich sind wie der Cruciatus. Der Wolfsbanntrank zum Beispiel. Der Wolfsbann ist ein dunkler Trank, was der Grund ist, warum seine Zubereitung so streng vom Ministerium überwacht wird." „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eigentlich zu den Dunklen Künsten gehört.", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Warum ist das so? Weil es mit Werwölfen zu tun hat? Das würde aber keinen Sinn machen, weil ihnen das ja hilft sich zu beherrschen..." „So einfach ist das nicht.", stellte er beiläufig fest während er sein Weinglas leerte. „Er ist zu kompliziert für den bürokratischen Verstand des Ministeriums, also vermuten sie, dass er gefährlich ist und verbieten ihn." „Das ist eine sehr bequeme Sichtweise.", erwiderte Hermine grinsend. „Aber sie ist wahr", entgegnete er. Hermine schwieg kurz und zuckte dann die Achseln.

„Zumindest ist sie plausibel." Hermine rümpfte die Nase als sie den Blick sah, den er ihr zuwarf. „Was? Darf ich nicht meine eigene Meinung haben? Sie ist eben zufällig anders als deine." „Sie ist falsch", meinte er und blickte sie finster an. „Das ist nicht die beste Art durchs Leben zu gehen. Ich habe Recht und alle anderen Unrecht? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jemand bist, der sich selbst als das Opfer darstellt." „Opfer? Ich?" Er sah sie böse an und erhob sich vom Sofa, um zur Bar zurück zu gehen. „Diese zwei Wörter gehören nicht in denselben Satz", kam es aus der Richtung der Bar. „Oh, wirklich? Willst du damit sagen, dass du niemals anderen Menschen gegenüber erwähnt hast, dass du ein Waise bist, damit sie Mitleid mit dir haben und für deine Manipulationen empfänglicher sind?" „Hm...da klingelt nichts bei mir", sagte er mit dem Rücken zu ihr und betrachtete die Etiketten der Flaschen auf den Regalen hinter der Bar. „Lass mich ein aktuelleres Beispiel nennen, um deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen", fuhr Hermine fort. „Ginny Weasley und ihr Brieffreund Tom, der alle ihre Geldsorgen verstanden hat, weil er in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen ist – eine Tatsache, welche Ginny dazu gebracht hat alles zu tun, was der arme kleine Tommy von ihr wollte."

„Das war der Tom aus dem Tagebuch", rief Voldemort, nachdem er sich endlich für eine Flasche entschieden hatte. „Das ist ewig her." Hermine warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte. „Klar, weil du dich seit damals so verändert hast." „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich alt geworden bin?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und deutete auf das hübsche Gesicht Tom Riddles, das heute nicht von der schlangenhaften Illusion verdeckt wurde. Hermine lächelte breit und er grinste zurück. „Okay, du hast gewonnen", meinte sie schließlich. „Ich muss zugeben, du hast das geschickt umgangen." „Nun, natürlich – ich gewinne Wortgefechte immer", sagte er, blieb vor ihr stehen und trank einen Schluck Wein aus seinem Glas. Dann verzog er sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, den mag ich nicht", verkündete er und reichte ihn ihr. Hermine lachte leise. „Arsch", sagte sie und hielt das Glas, als er zurück zur Bar ging und sich selbst ein neues Glas einschenkte. Sobald er damit fertig war, schlenderte er langsam wieder zu ihr zurück.

„Du wirst mir deines geben", sagte Hermine ernst, doch in ihren Augen funkelte der Schalk. „Und wehe, du trinkst davon." „Auf wessen Befehl?", erkundigte er sich, stoppte vor ihr und sah ihr in die braunen Augen. „Meinen", entgegnete sie und auf ihren zusammengepressten Lippen formt sich ein Lächeln. „Und du bist?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ihre Hoheit, Hermine Granger.", antwortete sie und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ihre Majestät sollte ihrem unwürdigen Diener erlauben, ihr Getränk zu kosten, um sicherzugehen, dass es nicht vergiftet ist.", meinte er gelassen. „Ihre Majestät befürchtet, dass die Lippen ihres Dieners das Getränk vergiften würden." „Vielleicht sollte ihre Majestät dann die Lippen des Dieners kosten, um ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen."

Hermine, die die ganze Zeit über gegrinst hatte, spürte, wie ihr Lächeln verschwand als sie sich seiner Antwort bewusst wurde. Sie lachte nervös auf, um die Anspannung loszuwerden, während sie nach einer angemessenen Antwort suchte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, aber keine Worte kamen heraus. Schließlich fiel ihrem überraschten Gehirn endlich eine Möglichkeit ein, wie sie aus der Situation herauskam. „Wow, zwei Mal hintereinander... das war sehr gut; du bist sehr clever. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich geglaubt habe, ich könnte ein Wortgefecht mit dir gewinnen." Während sie sprach versuchte sie, genauso fröhlich auszusehen wie zuvor, doch es wirkte gekünstelt und unbehaglich. „Der Wein hat eindeutig nachgeholfen", sagte er kurz angebunden; beinahe verärgert. „Ja", pflichtete Hermine ihm bei und erhob sich. Dann bemerkte sie, wie nahe sie sich gerade waren. „Scheint so." Er hatte offenbar ihre Gedanken gelesen, denn er trat zwei große Schritte zurück, drehte sich dann um ging wieder zur Bar.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich vertrage nur sehr wenig Alkohol und dieser hier hat mich ziemlich müde gemacht...also...dann sehe ich dich morgen Früh. Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht", erwiderte er, als Hermine eilig das Zimmer verließ. Sie vergaß sogar sicherzugehen, dass die Tür komplett geschlossen war, woran er sie so oft erinnerte. Sie war viel zu sehr mit den herumwirbelnden Gedanken in ihrem Kopf beschäftigt und der rationale Teil ihres Gehirns fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich unter der Belastung zusammenbrechen. Was zur Hölle war gerade passiert? Im einen Moment hatten sie noch eine freundliche und unverfängliche Unterhaltung geführt und im Nächsten schon... Hermine machte ein finsteres Gesicht und schauderte leicht. Ihre Arme schlangen sich instinktiv um ihren Oberkörper. Seltsamerweise fühlte sich ihr Gesicht heiß an, obwohl dem Rest ihres Körpers kalt war. _Dummer Wein_, dachte sie. _Den trink ich nie wieder_...

Hermine stieß die Türe ihres Zimmers auf, schloss sie hinter sich und ging sicher, dass sie gut verschlossen war, bevor sie den Raum mit großen Schritten durchquerte und sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Wie sollte sie ihm morgen in die Augen schauen? Was sollte sie sagen? Nicht nur morgen – die ganze nächste Zeit. Es war ja nicht so, als könnten sie einander bis zum Ende dieser furchtbaren Allianz ignorieren; sie mussten schließlich an einem Trank arbeiten. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen und stöhnte. Verdammt! Sie konnte nicht zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn bitten, sie von der Mission abzuziehen, denn das würde verdächtig aussehen. Und so wie sie ihn kannte, würde der Professor ihr die Wahrheit entlocken – egal ob sie sie freiwillig preisgab oder nicht – und wenn er das tat... Hermine stöhnte wieder. Aber halt, das machte keine Sinn. Warum sollte sie sich Sorgen machen? Sie war das Opfer! Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie ihn dazu verleitet; seine Antwort war völlig unangebracht gewesen und grenzte an Belästigung: Also warum wand sie sich noch immer bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Dumbledore es herausfand?

_Vielleicht, weil du auch mit ihm geflirtet hast?_, schlug ihre innere Stimme vor. Aber nein, das war unmöglich – sie war nur freundlich gewesen und hatte den Abend genossen; so wie sie es mit einem Freund tun würde. _Er ist aber kein Freund, er ist der Feind, _warf ihr Verstand ein und Hermine fühlte sich noch schlechter, als sie schließlich das akzeptierte, was an ihr genagt hatte; von dem sie so gehofft hatte, dass sie es würde ignorieren können: Sie hatten geflirtet. Und nicht nur an diesem Abend...an jedem Abend in den letzten drei Wochen. Hermine stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran und kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen. Es war natürlich nichts Schlimmes gewesen; beide waren ausgewichen, hatten miteinander gespielt, sich geködert, aber nie nachgegeben... Bis heute Abend, als ihr kleines Spiel schließlich von einem riesigen roten GAME OVER – Schild in Form seiner letzten Bemerkung beendet worden war. _Und das Spiel ist tatsächlich aus_, dachte Hermine, als sie ihre Hand unter dem Kissen hervorzog und an dem Diamantring an ihrem Finger herum fummelte. Sie war verlobt, also praktisch verheiratet; sie hatte einen liebevollen, lustigen und sympathischen Verlobten, der außerdem einer ihrer besten Freunde war. Also was, zur Hölle, hatte sie sich dabei gedacht?

Hermine erstickte erneut ein langgezogenes, entnervtes Stöhnen in ihrem Kissen. Schließlich schloss sie ihre Augen. Was jetzt? _Nun, zum Einen: Keine nächtlichen Unterhaltungen mehr, _schlug ihr Gewissen vor. _Und Zweitens...nun ja, keine nächtlichen, von Alkohol begleiteten Unterhaltungen mehr, zum Teufel! _Das war immerhin das, was diese unangenehme Situation verursacht hatte. Dummer, dummer Alkohol. Während der gesamten letzten drei Wochen hatte sie jede Nacht etwas mit ihm getrunken, um die anstrengenden Tage ausklingen zu lassen, doch das musste jetzt aufhören. Er war kein Freund, kein Vertrauter und sicherlich niemand, dessen Gegenwart sie genießen sollte! Zu einem Entschluss gekommen, ging sie zum Umkleiden ins Badezimmer. Sobald sie in ihrem Pyjama im Bett lag und das Licht gelöscht war, fand Hermine aber heraus, dass ihr fester Vorsatz ihr nicht dabei half, einzuschlafen.

*~~##~~*

Alkohol...welch potentes Gebräu. Es hatte die Macht, dich in einen tiefen Abgrund zu stürzen oder dich in den siebten Himmel zu katapultieren. Es konnte, wenn nötig, dein bester Freund sein – dich aber dann, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartetest, verraten. Es war eine furchtbare und wunderbare Sache, dieser Alkohol. Ein zweischneidiges Schwert.

Der Dunkle Lord starrte in die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit, die unschuldig in seinem Glas umherschwappte, das seine langfingrige Hand gegen das Licht hielt. Er grinste. Unschuldig, verlockend und, aus diesem Grund, subtil in seiner kalt kalkulierten und effektiven Manipulation. Kam das jemandem irgendwoher bekannt vor? Voldemort hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich einmal mit einem Glas fermentiertem Traubensaft vergleichen würde, aber nach diesem Abend konnte er nicht anders, als die Vorteile der blutroten Flüssigkeit zu bewundern. So heimtückisch. Er lächelte wieder und nahm einen Schluck. Es war immer sein Lieblingsgetränk gewesen; und jetzt wusste er auch warum. _Also ist zumindest ein wenig Gutes in dieser Nacht passiert,_ dachte er. Denn was seine letzte Bemerkung zu ihr anging...es wäre besser gewesen, das nicht zu sagen. Es hatte ihn in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht und das ärgerte ihn; er war der Dunkle Lord: Er sollte niemals so offen Schwäche zeigen. Und nicht nur das – wenn das kleine Miststück mit den buschigen Haaren sich entschied, dass seine Bemerkung ihrem verklemmten Gemüt schadete und damit zu Dumbledore ging, würde das dazu führen, dass er sie als Gesandte abziehen und dann jemanden schicken würde, bei dem es ihm nicht so leicht fallen würde, ihm näherzukommen.

Die Wahrheit war, dass Voldemort keine Ahnung hatte, wie ihm die Allianz im Moment nutzen konnte. Der Orden hatte angenommen, dass er bereits wusste, wie daraus seinen Vorteil ziehen sollte, was eigentlich der Grund war, warum er anfangs zugestimmt hatte. Nicht, dass ihm das schaden würde. Er hatte sein Leben lang daran gearbeitet, um in den Köpfen der Menschen das Bild eines Übermenschen zu erzeugen: Er hatte sein Aussehen gegen das von Lord Voldemort ausgetauscht und sogar die Art verändert, wie er sich kleidete und sprach. Nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er jedoch herausgefunden, dass er sein altes Ich bis zu einem gewissen Grad vermisste; es war anstrengend und ermüdend Lord Voldemort zu sein und er ertrug es nicht mehr Tag und Nacht, so wie während seines ersten Aufstiegs. Er wusste nicht, ob es das Alter war – in Muggeljahren war er 74, aber Zaubererjahre zählten schließlich und da war er erst 37 – oder vielleicht stand er auch am Beginn der Midlifecrisis, aber er hatte Tom vermisst.

Also hatte er etwas nachgeforscht und einen Weg gefunden, sein altes Aussehen zu rekonstruieren und es nach Belieben anzunehmen. Er hatte auch seinen Kleidungsstil etwas verändert, aber natürlich hatte das nur Hermine zu Gesicht bekommen. Wann immer er in der Gesellschaft seiner Todesser oder der Ordensmitglieder war, wurde er wieder zu der Hülle, die Voldemort darstellte. Nur wenn er allein oder – seltsamerweise – bei Hermine war, war er er selbst. _Nun, immerhin leben wir im Moment zusammen und es wäre mir selbst gegenüber nicht fair, in ihrer Gegenwart ebenfalls etwas vorspielen zu müssen. _Außerdem stand sie unter Eid und konnte es ohnehin niemandem erzählen. Ganz abgesehen davon war das auch noch recht nützlich dabei, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Tom Riddles Gesicht war fast wie ein Magnet. Er hatte zwar nicht gewusst, wie er die Allianz zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte, doch er war Hermine dennoch ganz instinktiv nahe gekommen und und hatte sichergestellt, dass sie sich an diese eigenartige Vertrautheit gewöhnte, die ihm helfen würde, wenn ihm ein Weg, die Allianz zu nutzen, einfiel. Und jetzt, so kindisch es auch klingen mochte, hatte er einen gefunden. Er würde sie verführen und es dann den Orden wissen lasen, der sie daraufhin verstoßen würde. Es war nicht viel und auch nichts Großes oder etwas, ob dessen er sich rühmen konnte; doch es war etwas, mit dem er arbeiten konnte und von dem er sicher war, dass es irgendwohin führen würde. Es könnte ihm die Türen zu Gelegenheiten öffnen, die Lord Voldemort weitaus würdiger waren.

Er wurde von einem Klopfen am Fenster aus seinen Gedanken gerissen; eine schneeweiße Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel schwebte davor. Bei einer knappen Handbewegung seinerseits schwang es auf und die Eule ließ den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen, bevor sie sich erneut in die Lüfte erhob. Voldemort sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach; wollte sie denn keine Antwort? Das war der Moment, in dem in seinem Kopf die Alarmglocken zu klingeln begangen. Warum war die Eule davongeflogen, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten? Wenn er so daran dachte, dann hatte sie es ziemlich eilig gehabt wieder zu verschwinden. Voldemort stand langsam auf und wich vor dem Brief zurück. Er stolperte beinahe und verfluchte den Wein. Nachdem er den Brief mit mehreren Zaubersprüchen überprüft und nichts gefunden hatte, war er fasziniert. Welche Art von Fluch hatte man auf dem Brief platziert, der derart schwer aufzuspüren war, dass seine unzähligen Sicherheitszauber nichts ausgelöst hatten? Vielleicht konnte er einen Todesser dazu bringen ihn zu öffnen...

„Tom, kommst du?" Voldemort drehte sich zum Kamin, wo Dumbledores Kopf in den Flammen schwebte. „Was?", brachte er heraus. „Hast du meinen Brief nicht erhalten?", fragte Dumbledore, „Hermes ist schon seit einer Weile zurück..." „Ich muss mich dir nicht erklären", fuhr Voldemort ihn an, schritt zum Tisch und riss den Umschlag auf.

_Tom – ich muss mit dir sprechen, kannst du in mein Büro kommen? AD_

Also das war der Grund, warum die Eule keine Antwort erwartet hatte...Tom spürte, wie sein Gesicht wärmer wurde. Dummer, dummer Wein. „Also, kommst du?" Statt einer Antwort machte Voldemort eine schnelle Handbewegung in Richtung Kamin und eine Stichflamme schoss auf Dumbledores schwebenden Kopf zu. Bevor sie sein Gesicht treffen konnte, war besagter Zauberer verschwunden. Fluchend griff Voldemort in seine Schreibtischschublade und zog einen Ausnüchterungstrank hervor, welchen er komplett leerte. Dann schlüpfte er in seine dunklen Roben und das schlangenhaftes Antlitz bedeckte nach einem kurzen gedanklichen Befehl wieder sein Gesicht. Er konnte nicht anders als sich darüber zu ärgern, dass Dumbledore ihn auf eine Weise gesehen hatte, die Voldemort als sehr persönlich betrachtete: Mit seinem normalen Gesicht und in gewöhnlicher Kleidung; ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich wegen seines übermäßigen Weinkonsums lächerlich gemacht hatte. Er war wütend und das würde er Dumbledore spüren lassen. Wie konnte er es wagen, so hereinzuplatzen?

*~~##~~*

„Ich will, dass eine Klausel in den Vertrag eingefügt wird, die es dir untersagt, das Floh-Netzwerk meines Hauses zu benutzen", verkündete Voldemort, als er in das Büro des Direktors apparierte. „Warum? Hast du Angst davor, was ich vielleicht sehen könnte?", sagte Dumbledore mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln im Gesicht. Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und sah angewidert drein. „Hör auf so zu schauen, das passt nicht zu dir." „Da wir gerade davon sprechen, wann hast du es eigentlich geschafft, dein Gesicht zu rekonstruieren?" „Was war so wichtig, dass du auf diese Weise in meine Privatsphäre eindringst?", fuhr Voldemort ihn an. „Beruhige dich, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, außer es liegt etwas an, das keinen Aufschub duldet." Voldemort verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Also, was willst du?" „Dich zu einer Party einladen." Voldemorts nicht vorhandene Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Bitte was?" „Du hast mich gehört", meinte Dumbledore betont freundlich. „Zitronenbonbon?" „Ich denke, du solltest für eine Weile aufhören, die zu essen", sagte Voldemort und griff nach dem Behälter auf Dumbledores Tisch, um ihn beiseite zu schieben. „Der ganze Zucker macht dich senil."

„Und du solltest beim Alkohol sparen", entgegnete Dumbledore spitz. Voldemorts Gesichtsausdruck wurde eisig; er musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen nehmen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst. Ich trinke für gewöhnlich nur ein Glas Rotwein am Abend." „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht _Flasche _meinst?" „Ist das der Grund, dass du mich hergerufen hast?", erkundigte sich Voldemort. „Um mir deine Hirngespinste zu präsentieren?" „Nein, um dich zu einer Weihnachtsfeier einzuladen, wie ich schon gesagt habe. Du warst derjenige, der vom Thema abgekommen ist.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Und mir sagst du, dass ich zu viel trinke...", murmelte Voldemort spöttisch und starrte den Professor an. „Ich denke, dass das eine großartige Möglichkeit wäre, um die beiden Seiten der Allianz etwas aneinander zu gewöhnen", sagte Albus zufrieden. „Es würde in Hogwarts stattfinden, ein Ort, der neutral und dennoch allen bekannt ist; ich würde mit dem Orden kommen und du mit deinen Todessern -" „Und das Ministerium und die Auroren und alle bringen sich Geschenke mit und am Ende des Abends halten wir Händchen, zünden Kerzen an und singen Lieder über den Frieden. Alles klar!", rief Voldemort höhnisch aus.

„Ich weiß nicht warum du dich so verhältst", meinte Dumbledore und lehnte sich etwas zurück, weg von Voldemorts zornigem Gesicht. „Ich denke, dass das eine sehr gute Idee ist." „Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst reden? Weißt du, was du mir da vorschlägst?", rief Voldemort und klang entnervt. „Also wirklich, wie ist es nur möglich, dass diese Idioten aus dem Orden ihr Leben in deine Hände legen und dich ihr Anführer sein lassen?" „Sie vertrauen mir", meinte Dumbledore, „du benutzt Angst, ich benutze Vertrauen." „Ich werde nicht zu deinem seltsamen Fest kommen.", verkündete Voldemort, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du schon etwas anderes vorhast?", fragte Albus leichthin. „Das hat damit nichts zu tun", antwortete Voldemort langsam. „Sondern eher damit, dass du verrückt bist und wirklich glaubst, dass du eine Party für die beiden Seiten veranstalten kannst, die während der ganzen letzten zwanzig Jahre gegen einander gekämpft haben! Es gab auf beiden Seiten unzählige Verluste und du glaubst wirklich, dass die Leute das einfach einen Abend lang vergessen werden, bloß weil gerade eine Allianz besteht?" Er lachte bitter. „Oh, alter Mann, du verlierst deinen Verstand."

„Wir müssen im Moment all unsere Differenzen beiseite lassen, denn unser Überleben hängt davon ab. Das Ministerium kreist uns immer weiter ein; für die Hälfte meiner Leute wurden bereits Haftbefehle erlassen, und was deine Gefolgsleute betrifft... ich bin sicher du weißt, dass das Ministerium bereits nach internationaler Unterstützung sucht, um dich auszulöschen. Scrimgeour war schon in ganz Europa und sogar in Amerika bei seinem Versuch, dich als internationale Bedrohung darzustellen; und wenn es ihm gelingt, ihnen genug Angst zu machen...dann werden deine Tage als Dunkler Lord gezählt sein.", endete Dumbledore leise. Voldemort wusste, dass er ausnahmsweise Recht hatte; er hatte selbst schon die ganze letzte Woche Scrimgeours internationale Bemühungen mit Sorge beobachtet. „Ich denke trotzdem nicht, dass eine Weihnachtsfeier eine gute Idee ist", sagte Voldemort schließlich.

„Sie wird am Abend des Vierundzwanzigsten stattfinden; die Schutzzauber werden für alle gesenkt sein, die das schwarze Mal tragen.", verkündete Dumbledore als Voldemort ihm einen letzten bösen Blick zuwarf und disapparierte.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

Mhh, wie ich mich auf die Weihnachtszeit schon freue, zwei Wochen noch, dann geht's los bei uns :))

Übrigens – vielen Dank für dein Review, _Bad Hermione_! Ja, es bezieht sich auf Hermine und Voldemort. :-)


	5. Eine denkwürdige Feier

Hey! Hier das fünfte Kapitel – endlich. Leider hat sich der Upload dann doch verzögert, weil ich viel arbeiten musste und dann auch noch krank geworden bin... und das Theater mit Weihnachten … :D aber jetzt geht's wieder weiter ;)

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

denkwürdige Feier

Das Frühstück war überraschenderweise keine unangenehme Angelegenheit. Hermine war sich zwar sicher gewesen, dass der Dunkle Lord eine Bemerkung über letzte Nacht fallen lassen würde, doch das hatte er nicht. Stattdessen tat er so, als wäre nichts gewesen und nach kurzer Zeit dachte auch Hermine nicht mehr daran. „Also, dein geliebter Dumbledore ist jetzt offiziell verrückt geworden.", verkündete Voldemort, hob dabei den Kopf und sah sie an. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Warum, was will er denn?" „Eine Weihnachtsfeier für die beiden Seiten veranstalten."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte; ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht und die Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Was?" Er schnaubte vor Lachen und trank seinen Orangensaft aus. „Ich habe ähnlich reagiert." Hermine hielt einen Moment inne und dachte darüber nach, dann begann sie zu grinsen und lachte auf. „Das... Wow. ...das sollte wirklich jemand filmen." „Was?", erkundigte er sich. „Oh, äh... es aufnehmen oder fotografieren oder so.", erklärte Hermine und begann zaghaft, etwas Obst aus einer Schüssel vor ihr zu essen. „Wann und wo soll die Feier denn stattfinden?" „Am Abend des 24. in Hogwarts.", antwortete er ihr.

„Aber das Ministerium lässt Hogwarts doch während der Weihnachtsferien schließen", entgegnete Hermine. Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern. „Laut Dumbledore ist schon alles arrangiert." In seinem Tonfall schwang ein Hauch von Endgültigkeit mit, doch ein vertrautes und gefürchtetes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde an dem Todesser und Ordensmitglieder gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern. Ist vielleicht ganz amüsant..." „Dir ist aber klar, dass du wegen des Eids nichts unternehmen kannst, oder?", erinnerte ihn Hermine. Sie hatte keine Lust ihn die ganze Nacht zu bewachen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er niemanden umbrachte.

„...abgesehen davon.", fügte er finster murmelnd hinzu, während er die letzte Erdbeere auf seinem Teller musterte und sie mit seiner Gabel aufspießte. Gerade als Hermine ihren Kaffee austrank, klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein.", verkündete Voldemort. Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab, als Wurmschwanz herein schlurfte. Bei allen Todessern war es ihr gelungen zumindest irgendeine bewundernswerte Eigenschaft zu finden...außer bei ihm. „Mylord, wir warten alle auf Euch im Versammlungssaal." „Miss Granger und ich werden in Kürze da sein", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen; stattdessen war sein Blick auf einen unbestimmten Punkt am Ende des Raumes gerichtet. Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich, warf Hermine einen schnellen Blick zu und eilte hinaus. Bevor die Muggelstämmige die Gelegenheit hatte, den Dunklen Lord zu fragen was genau denn am Ende des Raumes so faszinierend war, wandte er den Blick von welcher Sache auch immer, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, ab und blickte erneut zu Hermine. „Sollen wir?" Er wechselte so schnell das Thema, dass es Hermine schwer fiel ihm zu folgen; also nickte sie nur, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und erhob sich.

*~~##~~*

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" „Ich denke, das ist eine wundervolle Idee", erwiderte Dumbledore leichthin. „Eine Party, Albus? Mit Todessern?", fügte Mr. Weasley hinzu; die Stirn gerunzelt und die verschränkten Arme vor ihm auf die Tischplatte gestützt. „Und der Dunkle Lord hat zugestimmt?", fragte Bellatrix; zum ersten Mal in derselben empörten Gemütsverfassung wie alle anderen im Raum. „Zusammengefasst – ja.", antwortete Dumbledore und dachte an Toms Reaktion letzte Nacht.

„Dürfen wir die Partygeschenke machen?", fragte Fred plötzlich. „Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit des Hauses von Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen?", fügte George hinzu. „Das ist kein Spaß", meinte der Direktor verstimmt. „Es klingt aber wie einer", grummelte Moody, bevor er seinen Stuhl laut quietschend zurückschob, aufstand und sich Dumbledore zuwandte. „Ich werde an dieser dämlichen Feier nicht teilnehmen; wir sollten eigentlich gegen dieses Pack Krieg führen und nicht Partys für sie veranstalten! Ich war von Anfang an gegen die Allianz, doch ich habe dir vertraut. Aber das?" Er kam zum Ende und hinkte dann aus dem Zimmer; das Pochen seines hölzernen Beins war das einzige Geräusch im Raum. „Das ist beleidigend."

Die Ordensmitglieder saßen in brütendem Schweigen da, während das Klopfen von Moodys Holzbein auf den Dielen langsam verklang. „Er hat Recht", sagte Kingsley langsam. „Albus, Ich denke nicht, dass das die richtige Vorgehensweise ist." „Die Menschen haben zu viel verloren", meldete sich auch Arthur zu Wort, „Sie werden das alles nicht einfach einen Abend lang beiseite schieben – das ist zu viel verlangt, und Alastor hatte Recht: es ist beleidigend. Nicht nur für uns sondern auch für die Erinnerung an alle, die von uns gegangen sind."

Im Raum kam leises, zustimmendes Murmeln auf. „Witzig.", raunte Albus und betrachtete den heraufbeschworenen Sternenhimmel an der Decke, „Das ist fast genau das, was Voldemort erwidert hat." „Nun, dann bin ich froh, dass zumindest er über etwas gesunden Menschenverstand verfügt", antwortete Arthur finster und Bellatrix lächelte. „Also werde ich euch antworten, wie ich ihm geantwortet und ihn schließlich überzeugt habe", fuhr Dumbledore etwas lauter fort. „Mittlerweile wurdet ihr alle gravierend von dem Ministeriumserlass betroffen; für die Hälfte der Menschen hier wurden bereits Haftbefehle erlassen und die andere Hälfte wird so scharf beobachtet wie Käfer unter einem Vergrößerungsglas. Ich bin bin sicher, dass ihr alle wisst, dass es noch schlimmer werden wird und wenn wir dagegen nichts unternehmen werden wir zerstört. Und dann wird die letzte Hoffnung, die der Welt zur Verfügung steht, um den Dunklen Lord auszulöschen, verschwunden sein."

Bellatrix rümpfte bei diesen Worten die Nase und sie erwiderte zornig: „Das wird niemals passieren." „Bellatrix, wenn du deine Bemerkungen nicht für dich behalten kannst, dann muss ich dich bitten zu gehen." „Das kannst du nicht, das würde gegen den Eid verstoßen", meinte sie schnippisch. „Nicht, wenn der Grund dafür der ist, dass du unsere Treffen erheblich störst", entgegnete Dumbledore genauso schnippisch, obwohl so ein Tonfall eigentlich eher ungewöhnlich für den Direktor war. „So - wie ich schon sagen wollte ist diese Feier das kleiner von zwei Übeln. Indem wir uns mit der Dunklen Seite zusammengeschlossen haben, können wir das Ministerium - das beide Gruppierungen bedroht – überwältigen und danach unsere Fehde wiederaufnehmen. Bis jetzt haben wir zwar eine Allianz geschlossen und hin und wieder zusammengearbeitet; doch im Moment herrscht immer noch viel Misstrauen."

„Denkst du?", murmelte Ron spöttisch. „Und ich weiß", verkündete Dumbledore noch lauter, „dass es schwer ist. Aber es ist etwas, das wir tun müssen. Wir müssen der dunklen Seite so nah wie möglich kommen, damit wir, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, gemeinsam gegen das Ministerium vorgehen können. Wenn so viel Misstrauen herrscht, dann wird dieser Plan aber nicht funktionieren und die Allianz zerbrechen. Der Sinn dieser Feierlichkeit liegt darin, beide Seiten in einer Zeit zusammenzuführen, in der dies dringend notwendig ist und den Moment zu erkennen, in dem wir dasselbe Ziel haben: Selbsterhaltung."

„Ich weiß nicht, Albus.", sagte Tonks und durchbrach die Stille, die sich seit dem Ende seiner Rede über den Raum gelegt hatte. „Ich schätze, dass das Sinn macht, aber... es besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer den Schwur irgendwie umgeht und es schafft, ihn zu seinem Vorteil auszulegen." „Dasselbe gilt für uns", entgegnete der Professor. „Er denkt von uns sicherlich das Gleiche und er hat sogar noch mehr Grund zur Sorge, da wir es waren, welche die Allianz ursprünglich vorgeschlagen haben." „Die du vorgeschlagen hast", murmelte Ron erneut.

„Ich denke, das ist etwas, das wir tun müssen", meinte Ginny und hob die Stimme. „Ich meine, verglichen zu all den anderen Opfern, die wir gebracht haben, ist das hier gar nichts..." „Genau, Miss Weasley", merkte Dumbledore lobend an. „Also, ich habe alles gesagt, was zu sagen war, und ich sehe, dass zumindest einige von euch sich damit arrangieren werden. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht alle überzeugen kann, aber ich hoffe doch, dass auch die anderen mit mit etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken die Vorteile in diesem Arrangement sehen werden." Er erhob sich mit raschelnden Roben. „Treffen beendet." „Weiß Hermine davon?", erkundigte sich Ron plötzlich. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Lord Voldemort sie bereits davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hat", antwortete Dumbledore leichthin.

*~~##~~*

„Eine Weihnachtsfeier, Mylord? Mit Dumbledore und dem Orden?" „Ich wiederhole erneut, dass ich nichts mit dieser lächerlichen Idee zu tun hatte, dafür ist er ganz allein verantwortlich.", verdeutlichte Voldemort. Hermine rutsche in ihrem Stuhl neben dem Dunklen Lord hin und her, als sie langsam am Tisch, an dem sich sein Innerer Kreis versammelt hatte, entlang blickte. Die Gesichtsausdrücke reichten von Überraschung bis Erheiterung. „Werden wir denn etwas _tun_, Mylord?", erkundigte sich ein stämmiger Mann - Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich um Crabbe oder Goyle handelte, sie konnte die beiden nicht so recht auseinander halten.

„Du kannst es versuchen, Goyle", antwortete Voldemort mit einem falschen Lächeln; seine Arme auf den Tisch gestützt und den Kopf schief gelegt. „Und dann wirst du sehen was passiert, wenn du gegen den Eid verstößt." Leises Lachen folgte den sarkastischen Worten des Dunklen Lords. „Noch weitere aufschlussreiche Anmerkungen?", fuhr er in demselben Tonfall fort. „Mylord, bedeutet das, dass die jährliche Malfoy'sche Weihnachtsfeier nicht stattfindet?", fragte Lucius mit seltsamem Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu; er saß ihr genau gegenüber, zu Voldemorts Linken. „Ja", antwortete der Dunkle Lord und musterte ihn flüchtig, bevor er damit fortfuhr, über die Etikette an jenem Abend zu sprechen. Hermine bezweifelte, dass Lucius überhaupt zuhörte; er er sah ziemlich besorgt aus und seine Stirn war sogar leicht gerunzelt, als er nachdenklich seinen Ring betrachtete. Hermine hätte gerne gelacht; sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er sich schwarz ärgerte, eine Gelegenheit mit seinem Reichtum anzugeben verpasst zu haben.

„Lucius." Hermine wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Dunkle Lord scharf Malfoys Namen nannte; der wie Hermine in Gedanken versunken gewesen war. „Mylord, es tut mir Leid.", antwortete er leise. Hermine bemerkte, dass Rudolphus neben ihr angesichts Lucius' Fauxpas leicht lächelte. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er Lucius als Voldemorts rechte Hand ablösen wollte. „Es verwundert mich immer wieder, wie groß deine Angst vor deiner Frau ist", kommentierte Voldemort, „Ich denke ich werde mich einmal mit ihr unterhalten müssen, denn ganz offensichtlich hast du mehr Angst vor ihr als vor mir. Das ist der einzig erdenkliche Grund, warum du mir nicht zugehört hast, sondern lieber über die Reaktion deiner Frau auf die Nachricht, dass ihre Weihnachtsparty nicht stattfindet, nachdenkst." Erneut kam am Tisch vereinzelt Gelächter auf, doch Hermine hielt sich zurück; Lucius tat ihr Leid.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort und wandte den Blick von Malfoy ab. „Wir werden unsere eigenen Speisen mitbringen. Ich trauen dem Orden zu, dass einige von ihnen – dumm wie sie sind – versuchen werden, den Eid zu brechen." „Ich bin sicher, dass Dumbledore darauf achtete, dass jeder seinen Schwur respektiert, Mylord.", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort und spürte die Blicke aller auf sich. „Ich werde kein Risiko eingehen, Ms. Granger.", meinte er kurz angebunden „Außerdem", fügte er grinsend hinzu, „bezweifle ich, dass es dort etwas geben wird, dass unseren Ansprüche genüge tut – oder, Gentlemen?"

Es wurde zustimmend gemurmelt und Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Diese eingebildeten dunklen Zauberer... Das Treffen dauerte noch etwa zehn Minuten, in denen die Todesser Voldemort ihre Berichte vortrugen, also tat Hermine das, was sie für gewöhnlich bei solchen Treffen tat: Sie versuchte wie ein uninteressierter Zuhörer zu wirken. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Todesser ihr mehr misstrauten als notwendig. Sobald das Treffen aufgelöst war, entschied sie sich nach Hause zu apparieren, damit sie eines ihrer Kleider und hohe Schuhe holen konnte. Hermine wusste immer noch nicht, was sie mit ihren Haaren machen sollte – nicht dass man mit ihnen viel machen konnte – und sie hatte bis Weihnachten nur noch wenige Tage Zeit, also entschied sie, den Rest des Abends nachdem sie zurück gekommen war, auf der Suche nach möglichen Frisuren zu verbringen.

*~~##~~*

Hermine hätte sich anlässlich der Weihnachtsfeier eigentlich erst in Hogwarts mit Ron treffen sollen, aber ihr Verlobter hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie zuerst nach Hause kam und sich dann mit ihm gemeinsam auf den Weg machte. Also stand sie jetzt, nur Minuten bevor sie auf der Feier sein sollte, an die man sich vermutlich noch Jahrhunderte erinnern würde, vor dem großen Spiegel hinter ihrer Badezimmertüre. Sie trug ein einfaches lavendelblaues Abendkleid aus Satin; die Haare fielen ihr in sanften Locken über die Schultern und ihr Dekolleté. Sie war gerade mit ihrem Make-up fertig geworden und – überraschenderweise – sah es ganz annehmbar aus.

Hermine hatte nie ein Talent fürs Schminken gehabt. _Sie_ benutzte Eyeliner, um schnell etwas zu notieren, wenn sie kein anderes Schreibgerät zur Verfügung hatte. Ginny, Lavender und all die anderen Mädchen, die sie kannte, hatten sie immer aufgezogen, weil sie sich nie schminkte. Hermine war nie so mädchenhaft oder albern gewesen wie sie – immerhin, wenn man so viel lernte wie Hermine, hatte man keine Zeit hübsch auszusehen. „Bist du fertig?" „Ja", meinte Hermine und drehte sich um, um Ron zu mustern, der einen einfachen, schwarzen Anzug trug. „Du siehst gut aus", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Er verzog das Gesicht und zog an seiner Krawatte. „Alles ist zu eng, ich fühle mich, als könnte ich mich kaum bewegen." „Nun, du gewöhnst dich dich besser daran", meinte Hermine lachend, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Du kannst ja nicht im Umhang heiraten."

„Und was ist mit meinem Quidditchumhang? Der ist ziemlich schick." „Nein, Ron", meinte Hermine kurz angebunden, als sie sich vor den Kamin stellten. „Was? Die Grasflecken sieht man fast gar nicht..." Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf und schloss die Augen, um zu signalisieren, dass die Diskussion beendet war. „Ich gehe zuerst." Sie warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und stieg hinein. „Hogwarts, Eingangshalle!", rief sie aus und schloss fest die Augen, als sie davonrauschte. Wenig später tauchte sie in Hogwarts' vertrauter Eingangshalle wieder auf, stieg aus dem Kamin und stellte sicher, dass ihr Kleid rußfrei war. Dann trat sie ein Stück zur Seite und wartete auf Ron. In der Nähe entdeckte sie Bellatrix; die Hexe trug ein schwarzes Korsettkleid. Hermine wandte den Blick ab, als Ginny durch das Eingangsportal trat und auf sie zukam. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus in ihrem flaschengrünen Abendkleid.

Das ist eine wirklich schöne Kette", merkte Hermine an, als Ginny näher gekommen war. Die Kette hob sich sehr von ihrer schlichten Aufmachung ab – sie bestand aus zwei Reihen kleiner Diamanten, die sich genau in der Mitte ihres Ausschnitts in Form eines großen Smaragds trafen. Ginny lächelte und berührte den Edelstein mit ihrer Hand. „Danke, es sieht beinahe echt aus, nicht wahr?" „Sehr sogar", meinte Hermine, „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie viel sie gekostet hätte,wenn sie echt wäre."

„Hey Gin.", sagte Ron, der gerade aus dem Kamin stieg, und gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sind sie schon da?" „Nein", antwortete die Rothaarige und warf Hermine einen Blick zu. „Bellatrix wartet hier draußen auf ihn; Dumbledore und alle anderen sind schon in der Großen Halle." „Also, ich glaube nicht dass wir hier sein wollen wenn sie ankommen", stellte Ron fest und bot Hermine seinen Arm an, die ihre Hand darauf legte und gefolgt von Ginny betraten sie die Große Halle. Hermine lächelte wehmütig als sie bemerkte, dass die Halle so geschmückt war wie sie es aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte; mit Weihnachtsbäumen in jeder Ecke und Lichtern an den Fenstern und an der Decke; außerdem hatte Dumbledore Nordische Elfen organisiert, die Speisen und Getränke servierten und die Decke verzaubert, sodass sanfte Schneeflocken im Raum tanzten, die verschwanden, wenn sie mit etwas in Berührung kamen – jedoch ohne nasse Flecken zurückzulassen. Im Raum befand sich ein einziger langer Tisch, der geschmackvoll mit cremefarbenen Tischtüchern bedeckt und hie und da mit roten und grünen Girlanden geschmückt war.

„Oh, Professor, das sieht wundervoll aus!", begrüßte ihn Hermine, als sie, Ron und Ginny die Ecke erreichten, in welcher der Orden zusammengedrängt in ledernen, kreisförmig platzierten Lehnstühlen saß. „Danke, Hermine. Hättest du nicht eigentlich gemeinsam mit Tom und seinen Gefolgsleuten ankommen sollen?", erkundigte sich Albus neugierig; er trug knallrote Roben mit einem Muster aus Schneeflocken und Zuckerstangen. „Na ja, da sie meine Verlobte ist dachte ich, dass es angemessener wäre gemeinsam zu kommen.", antwortete Ron bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte. „Ich vernachlässige meine Pflichten nicht, Professor, das versichere ich Ihnen. Das ist lediglich für die Dauer der Feier. Morgen Früh werde ich mit dem Dunklen Lord zurückkehren.", fügte Hermine schnell hinzu. Der Direktor schenkte ihr ein anerkennendes Lächeln und hob dann den Kopf. „Oh, da sind sie ja", verkündete Albus leutselig. Hermine erblickte die verärgerten, ungläubigen und abweisenden Mienen der Ordensmitglieder und wandte sich dann dem Direktor zu, der sich erhoben hatte.

Hermine entdeckte die Dunklen Zauberer direkt vor den großen Eingangstüren, wo sie hinter ihrem Anführer standen, der den Direktor mit Abneigung musterte. Seine schwarzen, formellen Roben bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zu Dumbledores Weihnachtlichen. „Tom." „Dumbledore.", Voldemort nickte steif. „Bitte, kommt herein, die Elfen werden euch überaus gerne Getränke bringen..." „Das wird nicht nötig sein, wir haben selbst etwas mitgebracht." Voldemort schritt am Direktor vorbei und seine Leute folgten ihm dichtauf. Hermine spürte, wie der Blick aus seinen roten Augen auf ihr landete und sie lächelte leicht – eine Geste, die er nicht erwiderte. Stattdessen marschierte er in die Ecke, die am weitesten vom Orden entfernt war und ließ sich in einem Ledersessel nieder; der Innere Kreis gruppierte die Lehnstühle und Sofas in einem Halbkreis um ihren schlangengesichtigen Anführer herum.

„Nun", murmelte Hermine, während sie die beiden Gruppen an den gegenüberliegenden Enden der Großen Halle betrachtete, die sich gegenseitig argwöhnische und angewiderte Blicke zuwarfen, „Das sollte lustig werden." Leise schlängelten sich Ron und Hermine zwischen den Stühlen der Ordensmitglieder durch und setzten sich neben Ginny auf ein Sofa. Die Stimmung war angespannt; der Orden musterte die Todesser so erwartungsvoll, als ob er glaubte, dass sie jeden Moment angreifen würden. Hermine bemerkte, dass die Todesser dasselbe taten. „Na toll.", kommentierte Ron. „Malfoy ist auch da."

Tatsächlich saß Draco gemeinsam mit Lucius und Narcissa auf einem Sofa neben dem Lehnstuhl des Dunklen Lords. „Wenn es nur einen Möglichkeit gäbe das Ministerium zu informieren", raunte Arthur Lupin zu, der neben ihm saß. „Stell dir vor, sie würden Lucius „Ich stand unter dem Imperius" Malfoy direkt neben Du-weißt-schon-wem finden. Er würde in Askabans Kleidung nicht so selbstzufrieden aussehen, da bin ich sicher." Lupin schnaubte und nickte zustimmend. „So lange sich Du-weißt-schon-wer von Ginny fernhält, ist alles in Ordnung", kam es von Molly, die neben ihrem Ehemann saß, „Ich habe keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung ihres ersten Schuljahres..." Hermine wandte den Blick von Molly und dem Rest der nörgelnden Ordensmitglieder ab, als sie Dumbledores dröhnende Stimme vernahm, der auf dem Podium stand, von dem aus er am Beginn jedes Schuljahres immer seine Rede gehalten hatte und hatte einen Moment lang ein Déj_à_-vu.

„Ich möchte euch allen danken, dass ihr heute Abend erschienen sind.", verkündete der Direktor. „Das sagt viel über eure Hingabe zur Allianz und der Zukunft eurer jeweiligen Organisation aus. Der Grund der heutigen Feier ist, mehr Verständnis untereinander zu verbreiten und auf diese Weise der Allianz eine größere Chance zu geben, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr das alle bereits gehört habt, aber ich werde es ein weiteres Mal betonen: Gleichgültig wie dumm oder lächerlich diese Feier vielleicht scheinen mag, ist sie doch essentiell, um eine funktionierende Beziehung zwischen unseren beiden Seiten zu schaffen. Nur einen vereinte Front wäre stark genug, um das gegenwärtige Ministerium zu abzusetzen, und wenn wir unsere Differenzen für den Moment nicht so weit wie möglich beilegen, werden wir versagen. Also, lasst uns das heute Abend im Gedächtnis behalten und uns bemühen, uns gegenseitig respektvoll zu behandeln."

Vereinzelte Ordensmitglieder, unter ihnen auch Hermine und Ron – nach dem sie ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen gestoßen hatte -, klatschten pflichtbewusst, als Dumbledore geendet hatte und begann die Stufen hinunter zu steigen. Dieses Klatschen verklang jedoch schnell, als Dumbledore an der Ecke, in der sich der Orden befand, vorbei schritt und und auf auf jene zuhielt, in der sich die Dunkle Seite verbarrikadiert hatte. Seine farbenfrohe Erscheinung bildete einen starken Kontrast zu all den schwarzen Roben. Hermine beobachtete, wie er vor dem Dunklen Lord anhielt, der sich in seinem Stuhl bequem zurückgelehnt hatte. Bellatrix, in der Sitzgelegenheit neben ihm, sah zufriedener und froher aus, als Hermine sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie konnte nicht hören, was Dumbledore zu Voldemort sagte, aber sie konnte erkennen, dass er nicht sehr erfreut war es zu hören, denn er hob hochmütig eine dünne Augenbraue bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich frage mich, was da los ist.", dachte Hermine laut. „Das werden wir schon herausfinden, wenn Dumbledore zurückkommt.", murmelte Ron, als die Musik zu spielen begann. In diesem Moment kam eine der Nordischen Elfen auf sie zu; in der Hand ein Tablett mit Pfefferminzcocktails und anderen weihnachtlichen Getränken. Es waren niedliche Elfen, bemerkte Hermine, jenen auf den Bildern mit Santa Claus nicht unähnlich. „Sie fangen zu tanzen an", stellte Ron fest. Hermine hob den Kopf und sah, dass sich tatsächlich einige Paare auf den Weg zur Tanzfläche machten; unter ihnen die Malfoys, Crabbes und kurz danach auch die Lestranges, obwohl Bellatrix Voldemort dabei sehnsüchtig Blicke zuwarf, der wie einige andere sitzengeblieben war. Dumbledore ließ sich neben ihm auf den Stuhl nieder, auf dem Bellatrix gesessen hatte, und die beiden vertieften sich scheinbar in eine Unterhaltung.

„Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Ron plötzlich und sah sich um. „Vielleicht ist sie ja auf der Toilette?", schlug Hermine vor. „Ja, aber wie lange ist sie schon weg? Ich will nicht, das sie alleine ist, wenn Todesser hier herumwandern.", murmelte Ron und stand auf. „Ron!", zischte sie. „Sie können ihr nichts tun, sie stehen unter Eid!" Doch ihr Verlobter ließ sich nicht beirren und rauschte an ihr vorbei zum Ausgang. Hermine seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, dann richtete sie den Blick auf den Direktor und den Dunklen Lord, die immer noch in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. „Große Brüder sind so", merkte Tonks an und riss Hermine damit aus ihren Gedanken. „Du hast Glück, dass du nie einen gehabt hast. Sie können einem ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen." Sie lächelte, entfernte sich von ihrem Ehemann und setzte sich neben Hermine. „Ja, vermutlich." „Also, wie laufen eigentlich die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?"

„Gar nicht im Moment.", war Hermines Antwort. „Ich meine, ich bin fast nie da, weil ich in der Mitte einer Mission bin und Ron muss bei der Arbeit auf jeden seiner Schritte achten, damit er nicht in Askaban ladet." „Vielleicht solltet ihr einfach...du weißt schon! Einfach heiraten.", schlug Tonks mit glänzenden Augen vor. „Es ist nicht fair, dass ihr euer Glück so aufschieben müsst. Ich weiß noch, wie Remus und ich geheiratet haben – oh, Hermine, es war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Wir sind einfach zu einer Kirche gegangen und haben darum gebeten heiraten zu dürfen. Es kam sehr unerwartet und ganz spontan, aber ich hätte mir nichts Schöneres wünschen können." Hermine lächelte, als Tonks sich mit so viel Gefühl an ihre Hochzeit erinnerte. „Das ist wundervoll, aber Ron und ich wollen wirklich eine richtige Hochzeit. Das haben wir uns versprochen." Sie lächelte noch einmal höflich, bevor sie wieder dorthin blickte, wo der Dunkle Lord saß. Dumbledore war schon gegangen und so war Voldemort allein und nippte an einem Glas Wein.

Hermine sah sich um; Ron war immer noch nicht zurück. Sie entschuldigte sich, erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dunklen Lord. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, was wohl der Orden darüber dachte, dass sie so freiwillig ging, um sich zu ihm zu gesellen... aber das war ja schließlich ihre Aufgabe, oder? „Hallo.", sagte Hermine, blieb vor ihm stehen und schlang ihre Stola enger um sich. „So, wie findest du den Abend bis jetzt?" „Ganz wie ich es erwartet habe.", war seine kurze Antwort. „Willst du die ganze Nacht da stehen?" „Oh, nein, natürlich nicht.", meinte sie und ging zu dem Stuhl, in dem schon Bellatrix und Dumbledore gesessen hatten. Als sie sich umblickte merkte sie, dass Macnair, Dolohov und Alecto Carrow die Einzigen waren, die noch hier saßen; sie waren etwas entfernt von ihnen in eine Unterhaltung vertieft. Alle anderen tanzten zur langsamen Musik; sogar einige Pärchen aus dem Orden hatten sich dazugesellt.

„Probier' die mal", meinte er plötzlich und streckte die Hand nach der Mitte eines Tisches aus, auf dem sich Speisen befanden. Er griff sich eine Serviette und etwas, das aussah wie ein kleiner runder Toast mit weißer Creme darauf. „Das sind Räucherlachs und Kaviar Kanapees." Hermine nahm es und biss ab. „Das ist wirklich köstlich", meinte sie ehrlich. „Mir schmeckt die rauchige Note." Er nickte und nahm sich selbst ebenfalls eines. „Und es passt perfekt zu meinem Pinot Gris", fügte er hinzu, während er an seinem Weißwein nippte. Hermine beschwor ein Weinglas herauf und hielt es ihm hin. „Darf ich auch etwas davon haben?" „Ich habe keinen Roten.", meinte er nur. Hermine runzelte die Stirn; sie wusste nicht, was er meinte. Dann blickte sie auf das Glas und verstand plötzlich. „Oh, du bist der Weinexperte, nicht ich", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während sie ihren Zauberstab schwang und ihr Rotweinglas höher und schmaler machte. „Da, zufrieden?"

Er hatte bereits die Flasche entkorkt. „Du musst dich an diese Dinge gewöhnen, Hermine. Wie oft muss ich dir noch die Grundlagen des Weintrinkens erklären?" Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und sie lachte kurz auf. „Also, du und Dumbledore habt so gewirkt, als wärt ihr in eine Unterhaltung vertieft gewesen. Worum ging es?", erkundigte sie sich und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Nun, wir planen seit einer Weile einen Angriff und haben aus diesem Grund einen möglichen Zeitpunkt besprochen. Dieser liegt jedoch noch in der Ferne; mindestens ein oder zwei Monate wird es noch dauern", antwortete er. Hermine nickte. „Wirst du dann den Trank benutzen, den wir gebraut haben?"„Das ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich", murmelte er. „Und selbst wenn nicht, ist es immer praktisch, etwas Imperiustrank zur Hand zu haben."

„Den hast du auch den Ministeriumsangestellten während des ersten Kriegs gegeben, oder?", fragte Hermine nach, „Denn ich weiß, dass man, damit ein Imperius-Zauber wirkt, in der Nähe des Opfers sein muss. Und ich habe mir gedacht, dass wohl kaum hinter jedem Ministeriumsangestellten ein Todesser hergelaufen sein kann, sein Zauberstab auf dessen Rücken gerichtet. Den Trank jedoch müsste man dem Opfer nur einmal am Tag verabreichen."

„Korrekt, wie gewöhnlich.", sagte er und nickte kurz. „Auch der Zauber war immer sehr nützlich für meine Pläne." Hermine betrachtete ihr Kanapee und aß es mit einem Bissen auf, bevor sie am Wein nippte. Sie merkte, dass einige Ordensmitglieder sie mit etwas mehr als Sorge betrachteten... war das Argwohn? Hermine runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete wieder die tanzenden Paare. „Also, wo ist denn dein Verlobter?" „Weg, auf der Suche nach Ginny", war Hermines Antwort. „Er scheint zu glauben, dass deine Todesser bei ihr etwas versuchen könnten." „Weiß er nicht, dass wir unter Eid stehen?", erkundigte sich Voldemort spöttisch. „Du hast auch gewusst, dass wir unter Eid stehen, dennoch hast du deine eigenen Speisen mitgebracht. Also ist er ganz offensichtlich nicht der Einzige, der nichts riskieren will", entgegnete Hermine etwas zu schroff.

Sie musterte wieder die Ordensmitglieder am anderen Ende des Raumes; sie unterhielten sich immer noch und warfen ihr Blicke zu. Sie wusste, sie hätte den Dunklen Lord nicht so anschnauzen sollen; nicht nur weil er war wer er war, sondern auch weil er Nichts getan hatte, um es zu verdienen. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass ihre Seite, für die sie überhaupt erst bei ihm lebte, gerade schlecht über sie sprach, nur weil sie sich mit ihm unterhielt. „Das war gänzlich unangebracht.", bemerkte er sanft und musterte sie mit seinen kalten Augen. _Er klingt wie ein Lehrer_, dachte Hermine, _oder noch schlimmer – wie ein Elternteil, das sein Kind zurechtweist_. „Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich hastig, erhob sich und eilte durch den Raum zurück zu ihrem Platz. Sie wollte gar nicht zurückgehen, aber sie konnte schlecht bei ihm bleiben; nicht nach diesem Zwischenfall. Außerdem ertrug sie die Blicke nicht mehr, die ihr die Leute zuwarfen. Leicht schmollend ließ sie sich undamenhaft in ihren alten Sessel fallen und hob das Weinglas an die Lippen, um es zu leeren.

„Also, Hermine." Die besagte Hexe seufzte innerlich und holte tief Luft; sie konnte nicht glauben, dass man sie wirklich beschuldigen würde. „Ja?", antwortete sie, drehte sich um und sah sich Tonks, Remus, Dedalus, Amelia Bones, Molly und Arthur, die gerade von der Tanzfläche kamen und sich niedersetzten, gegenüber. „Du scheinst dich ja ziemlich wohl bei ihm gefühlt zu haben", kommentierte Tonks. „Nun, bei jemandem ein paar Monate zu leben hat für gewöhnlich diese Auswirkung.", gab Hermine überfreundlich zurück und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu gehässig klang. Allerdings war sie von ihnen im Moment etwas verärgert. „Moment, was ist passiert?", fragte Molly und ihr Tonfall wurde leicht panisch als sie Hermine betrachtete, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht verletzt war. „Hat er ihr etwas angetan?"

„Nein, es ist nur so, dass Hermine sich, während du mit Arthur getanzt hast, zu Du-weißt-schon-wem gesetzt hat um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es hat uns etwas Sorgen bereitet, wie wohl sie sich dort zu fühlen schien. Sie hat die ganze Zeit gelächelt und gelacht!" Hermine spürte, wie sie wütend wurde. Was zur Hölle wollte Tonks damit sagen? Ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter betrachtete Hermine nur stirnrunzelnd. „Das ist nicht wahr.", entgegnete Hermine scharf; ihr ernster Gesichtsausdruck das komplette Gegenteil zu Tonks' schadenfrohem. „Und mir gefällt nicht, was du da anzudeuten versuchst." Remus war die ganze Zeit über still gewesen und hatte die beiden Frauen sich streiten lassen, aber nun schien er fast so aufgewühlt wie Hermine. „Ich deute gar nichts an, das behauptest nur du.", entgegnete Tonks gleichgültig und ihre Haare wurden dunkelbraun. „Oh, dann entschuldige mich", meinte Hermine säuerlich, „Und kläre mich bitte über die wahre Bedeutung deiner Aussage auf!"

„Tonks", sagte Remus und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich zu ihm drehte. „Du machst aus einer Fliege einen Elefanten." „Aber sie hat mit ihm geflirtet!", platzte es aus Tonks heraus. „Was?", fuhr Hermine sie an. „Wie kannst du es wagen! Mit ihm?!" Hermines Stimme wurde immer lauter, als sie ihn Richtung des Dunklen Lords nickte. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich mich auf dieses Niveau herablassen würde?" Sie fühlte sich sofort schlecht, als sie das gesagt hatte, denn der Dunkle Lord war alles andere als ein schlechter Fang. Aber das wussten sie nicht. „Außerdem bin ich verlobt!", fügte Hermine noch hinzu. Sie stand auf, strich ihr Kleid glatt und stellte sich vor sie. „Ihr denkt, mir gefällt es bei ihm zu leben? Angst haben zu müssen, dass er vielleicht ein Schlupfloch im Vertrag finden und mich verletzen könnte? Klingt das nach Spaß, Tonks? Nun, ich kann dir versichern, dass es keinen Spaß macht und der einzige Grund, warum ich das hier tue ist, weil ihr alle zu feige wart, um es selbst zu tun." Als sie zum Ende kam zischte sie schon fast und ihre Worte schienen ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben, denn ein Schatten glitt über Tonks' Gesicht.

„Und noch etwas", fuhr Hermine fort; genoss fast die Macht die sie über diese Menschen im Moment verspürte. Sie beuget sich über das Ende ihres Sofas und legte ihre Hände übereinander auf die Armlehne. „Ich könnte Dumbledore jederzeit mitteilen, dass ich meine Meinung über diese Mission geändert habe und dann würde einer von euch meinen Platz einnehmen müssen." Sie stellte sicher, dass sie jedem Einzelnen in ihrem kleinen Publikum ins Gesicht sah, bevor sie Tonks lächelnd zuzwinkerte. „Und ich weiß auch schon, wen ich vorschlagen würde." Die Aurorin wurde blass, sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ihr Haar verwandelte sich in kurze pinke Locken. Zufrieden drehte sich Hermine am Absatz um und begann zu dem mit Essen beladenen Tisch zu marschieren, der an der Wand stand. Als sie ging, konnte sie nicht anders als zu lächeln und ein bisschen stolz auf sich zu sein.

Mann, sie war gut! Sie war so clever und gelassen gewesen... wie sie sich verhalten hatte... jede Bewegung und jedes Wort waren wohl durchdacht und ruhig ausgeführt worden... sie hatte mit Sicherheit eine bleibenden Eindruck bei ihnen hinterlassen. Da sie es nicht schaffte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, griff sie sich ein Gläschen Lebkuchenpunsch und versteckte ihre Schadenfreude dahinter, während sie daran nippte. Der Ausdruck auf Tonks Gesicht...das geschah ihr recht! _Aber habe ich eigentlich wirklich geflirtet?_, überlegte Hermine. Es hatte sich nicht so angefühlt. Aber möglicherweise war sie ihn ihrem Bemühen, sich in seiner Gegenwart ganz normal zu verhalten, etwas zu weit gegangen und jetzt glaubten alle, das läge daran, dass er ihr gefiel.

Neugierig dreht sie sich leicht nach rechts und blickte verstohlen dorthin, wo der Dunkle Lord saß. Er war allein und saß nachdenklich in seinem Lehnstuhl, den Kopf auf seine rechte Hand gestützt während seine Linke, ein Weinglas haltend, über die Armlehne baumelte. _Allein, aber nicht einsam_, dachte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. Das beschrieb ihn ziemlich gut. Allein, aber nicht einsam... „Hermine."

Die Brünette drehte sich zu Ron um und runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick seines Gesichtsausdrucks. „Was ist los, wo ist Ginny?" „Ich kann sie nirgendwo finden", antwortete er atemlos. „Ich dachte, sie wäre inzwischen schon wieder zurückgekommen." Er drehte sich zu den sitzenden Ordensmitgliedern um, und sein Gesicht wurde noch ernster, als er seine Schwester dort nicht entdecken konnte. „Hmm...", meinte Hermine, während sie schluckte und überlegte, was sie tun konnte. „Ich bin sicher es geht ihr gut, Ron. Sie können ihr immerhin nichts tun. Sie geht vermutlich irgendwo spazieren, Hogwarts ist riesig.", fügte sie angesichts seines ungläubigen Blicks hinzu. „Warum verteidigst du ständig die Todesser?", fuhr er sie plötzlich an. „Seit wann vertraust du ihnen so sehr?" „Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun, Ron", fauchte sie. „Ich weise dich nur wiederholt auf das Offensichtliche hin! Ron!", sie schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme, als er weg ging, da er Dumbledore entdeckt hatte, der gerade hereingekommen war.

Hermine beobachtete, wie er schnurstracks zum Direktor eilte. Plötzlich tat ihr ihre zukünftige Tochter sehr leid, denn Ron würde sich ihr gegenüber ganz sicher ebenso beschützerisch – wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer – verhalten wie bei Ginny. „Toll", murmelte Hermine und wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu. „Ich weiß jetzt schon, worüber wir in Zukunft streiten werden." Sie drehte sich um und blickte noch einmal zu Ron, der gerade Dumbledore ins Bild gesetzt hatte und jetzt zu seinen Eltern hinüberging, die immer noch auf dem Sofa neben Remus und Tonks saßen. Hermine seufzte – sie wusste, welche Panik folgen würde sobald Molly davon erfuhr. _Nun ja,_ dachte sie sarkastisch, _auch wenn die Party nicht gerade Spaß macht, so scheint sie zumindest unterhaltsam zu sein. _Hermine wusste, dass sie sich ebenso große Sorgen wie Ron und die Weasleys machen sollte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat sie das nicht; sie war sich sicher, dass es Ginny gut ging.

Dann, wie um ihr Recht zu geben, tauchte Ginny in ihrem Blickfeld auf und musterte ihre Eltern, Ron und Dumbledore besorgt, die sich alle in einem engen Kreis versammelt hatten. „Ginny!", kreischte Molly schrill, als sie ihre Tochter auf sich zukommen sah. „Wo warst du? Was stimmt nicht mit dir! Wie kannst du einfach so weggehen, wo du doch genau weißt in welcher _Situation_ wir uns befinden?" _Nun, das ist schön noch ausgedrückt_, dachte Hermine und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen Blick zu, der nun mit einigen andern die Geschehnisse beobachtete. Er sah amüsiert aus.

„Ich war nur oben im Gryffindorturm, um mein altes Zimmer zu sehen", erklärte sie ihrer Mutter. „So lange?", fuhr Ron sie an. Ginny musterte ihn zornig. „Ron, ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt! Und ich kann mich sehr gut um mich selbst kümmern. Ich kann es nicht brauchen, wenn du jede meiner Bewegungen überwachst!" Ginny wandte sich von der Gruppe ab und kam zur Tafel, wo sich Hermine befand. Weniger, weil sie ihre Gesellschaft brauchte, sondern eher weil da einiges an Alkohol darauf wartete getrunken zu werden. „Hallo Hermine", grüßte Ginny sie kurz; offenbar in der Erwartung, eine ähnliche Standpauke von Hermine zu erhalten. „Ich glaube, ich überlege es mir noch einmal, ob ich wirklich irgendwann eine Tochter bekommen will", murmelte Hermine während sie sich umdrehte, um die Rothaarige anzusehen.

Ginny lächelte und etwas von der Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. „Ich weiß. Ich bin zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt und er behandelt mich immer noch so als wäre ich zehn! Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was eine Tochter von ihm ertragen müsste." Hermine nickte abwesend, als Ginny sind dem Eierlikör zuwandte. Dann hörte sie Ron nach ihr rufen; er bedeutete ihr zu ihm zu kommen. Neben ihm befand sich Tonks und sah verärgert drein. Hermine wusste was kommen würde und so seufzte sie und schleppte sich in Richtung ihres Verlobten. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Tonks ihm ihre an den Haaren herbei gezogenen Verdächtigungen auf die Nase gebunden hatte – was war in sie gefahren? Vor kurzem hatte sie sich noch relativ gut verstanden, doch seit Hermine zurückgekommen war verhielt sich Tonks auf eine Art und Weise, die Hermine ihr nie zugetraut hätte.

„Was ist denn los?", waren Hermines erste Worte, als sie sich neben ihm auf das Sofa setzte. Sie versuchte ruhig und unschuldig zu wirken, so als wüsste sie nicht, was gleich kommen würde. „Nichts, ich will nur nicht, dass du da den ganzen Abend allein rumstehst", meinte er und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie lächelte mechanisch und lehnte sich, Tonks einen Blick zuwerfend, in seine Umarmung. Die Aurorin jedoch war damit beschäftigt, mit ihrem Ehemann zu sprechen. Also hatte sie Ron nichts gesagt... gut, vielleicht war ihr jetzt klar geworden, wie dumm ihre Annahme war.

„Ist Ginny wütend?" „Ja", erwiderte Hermine, schloss ihre Augen und ließ den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken. Der Alkohol, den sie getrunken hatte, machte sie schläfrig obwohl es noch nicht spät war. „Du solltest ihr aber wirklich mehr Freiraum gegeben", raunte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen, „Sie ist kein Kind mehr, weißt du." „Ich passe nur auf sie auf und immerhin bin ich ja nicht überfürsorglich.", entgegnete er. „Doch, das bist du, und mir tut unsere zukünftige Tochter jetzt schon leid." Er lachte als er das hörte und dabei prallte sein Oberkörper unangenehm gegen ihren Kopf. Hermine setzte sich auf und warf ihm ein müdes Lächeln zu. „Wir sollten diese furchtbare Feier einfach vergessen", murmelte Ron plötzlich mit glitzernden Augen, „...heimgehen und dann -" „Stopp", zischte eine lächelnde Hermine und stieß ihm in die Seite. „Das schickt sich nicht!"

Ron umarmte sie spaßhalber und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, während er etwas darüber murmelte, dass Hermine manchmal einen Stock im Arsch hätte. Sie lächelte und wich ihm aus – sein Atem kitzelte ihren Nacken. „Und ich mein' das auch wortwörtlich", flüsterte er, was Hermine dazu brachte rot zu werden und ihn wegzuschubsen. „Hör auf", zischte sie. „Du benimmst dich furchtbar." Hermine wandte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um zu entdecken, dass die Malfoys in ihre Richtung sahen. Dumbledore stand daneben und lud sie ein, sich auf ein leeres Sofa gegenüber den misstrauischen Ordensmitgliedern zu setzten. Hermine und Ron richteten sich auf und blickten den Direktor fragend an. Hermine fiel auf, dass bis auf Arthur Weasley - der stirnrunzelnd eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit mit großen Schlucken leerte – alle dasselbe taten.

Hermine wusste, dass er sich sehr zusammenreißen musste, damit er nicht wie gewöhnlich eine Streit mit Mr. Malfoy vom Zaun brach. Lucius hatte denselben Gesichtsausdruck unterdrücktem Zorns und warf den Ordensmitgliedern immer wieder hochmütige Blicke zu. Narcissa, ganz eine Lady, saß stocksteif da; die Hände spielten auf ihrem Schoß mit einem Glas Rotwein. Sie sah sehr elegant aus in ihrem smaragdgrünen Kostüm mit der goldenen Brosche. „Wo ist Tom?", fragte Dumbledore plötzlich und drehte seinen Stuhl so, dass er die Ecke, in die sich die Dunkle Seite zurückgezogen hatte, sehen konnte. Toms Platz war leer. Hermine spürte, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Professor", sagte sie schnell. „Wer ist Tom?", fragte Mr. Weasley. Der Rest des Ordens sah ebenso verwirrt aus, bis auf Ron, der seinen Griff um Hermine verstärkte. Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das eine unbewusste Reaktion gewesen war, oder ob er doch etwas mitbekommen hatte.

„Hermine, da du mit beiden Seiten die meiste Erfahrung hast, überlasse ich es dir sicherzustellen, dass Lucius und Narcissa sich hier wohlfühlen.", verkündete Dumbledore und erhob sich. „Ich werde in Kürze zurück sein." Hermine beobachtete, wie er durch die Halle ging, ab und zu stehen blieb, um die tanzenden Paare zu mustern und dann durch die Eingangstüren zur Großen Halle trat. Hermine hoffte, dass er den Dunklen Lord nicht finden würde; sie wollte nicht, dass er in ihre Nähe kam, wenn sie mit Ron zusammen war - das wäre ziemlich unangenehm geworden. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wies sich im Geiste zurecht, als sie den Blick wieder auf die Hände in ihrem Schoß senkte. Warum wäre das unangenehm gewesen? Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie für den Dunklen Lord etwas empfand. Sie fühlte sich auch nicht hingezogen zu ihm... auch wenn er ziemlich gut aussah und intelligent war; aber das war lediglich eine Beobachtung und bedeutete nichts.

„Narcissa, Sie sehen sehr gut aus", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Sie sind immer so stilvoll." „Danke.", antwortete die Blonde kurz angebunden; sie bemühte sich sehr sich ihr Unwohlsein nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Nun, es muss angenehm sein, wieder zuhause bei seinem Verlobten zu sein.", fügte sie hinzu. „Ist es, ist es", erwiderte Hermine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nie mit Narcissa gesprochen, nur mit Lucius, und der war meist zu beschäftigt mit seinem schlangenköpfigen Spazierstock, als dass er sich mit jemandem unterhielt. „Also, wie geht es Draco?" „Es geht ihm gut", antwortete Narcissa kurz und nickte mehrmals. „Wo ist er eigentlich?", fragte Ron argwöhnisch und Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, um in Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit zu schwelgen", meinte Narcissa leichthin. „Wirklich? Das hat er euch gesagt?", fragte Ron höhnisch. „Wer weiß, was das Frettchen wirklich vorhat." Hermine wollte eigentlich den Kopf gar nicht heben und die Gesichtsausdrücke der Malfoys sehen; sie drehte sich zu ihrem Verlobten und stieß ihn in die Rippen „Ron", sagte sie nachdrücklich und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Frettchen? Warum nennst du ihn so?", erkundigte sich Lucius kühl.

„Ron, wo ist Ginny?", unterbrach Arthur plötzlich und ignorierte Malfoy. „Oh nein", murmelte Hermine. „Ich glaube, ich habe zuerst gesprochen, Weasley", fuhr Malfoy ihn an und wurde etwas lauter. „Ich weiß ja, dass du in bescheidenen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen bist, aber ich hatte gedacht, dass du inzwischen gelernt hättest andere nicht zu unterbrechen während sie etwas sagen." „Mir ist egal was du denkt, Malfoy, alles was mich kümmert ist, dass dein Sohn meiner Tochter nicht zu nahe kommt." „Deine Tochter könnte sich geehrt fühlen", schnaubte Lucius grinsend. „Mein Sohn würde diese Blutsverräterhure nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen!" „Halt dein verficktes Mundwerk, Malfoy", schrie Ron und erhob sich wie sein Vater. „Ron, sei still! Ihr könnt ohnehin nicht kämpfen – der Eid, weißt du noch?", ging Hermine laut dazwischen und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Arthur!", fauchte Molly, „Nicht vor den Kindern!" „Wag' es ja nicht, so über meine Tochter zu sprechen, du widerlicher Todesser-Abschaum!", brüllte Arthur und trat einen Schritt auf Lucius zu, der nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war und den silbernen schlangenköpfigen Spazierstock umklammerte. „Lucius! Der Dunkle Lord wird verärgert sein!", meinte Narcissa eindringlich zu ihrem Ehemann. „Das kannst du dir von diesen Blutsverrätern nicht bieten lassen, Lucius!", hörte Hermine Rudolphus rufen; er und die anderen Todesser kamen näher und scharten sich in einer Art Kreis um sie herum. Hermine warf Rudolphus einen frustrierten Blick zu. Wirklich, hörte der Man je damit auf, nach Möglichkeiten und Wegen zu suchen, die Lucius beim Dunklen Lord in Ungnade fallen lassen würden? „So eine Ausdrucksweise, Weasley?", höhnte Lucius und versuchte dabei, seine kühle Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. „Nachdem wir den Krieg gewonnen haben werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du und deine Familie als Diener verkauft werdet, niederer als Hauselfen. Und was deine Tochter betrifft... ich bin sicher, sie wird im Freudenhaus eine gute Figur machen." Hermine schrie Rons Namen, als eben jener sich gleichzeitig mit Arthur auf Lucius stürzte. Narcissa sprang auf und wich zurück als hätte sie etwas gestochen, als beide Weasleys ihren Ehemann auf der Couch packten.

_Der Eid erlaubt eine Prügelei?_, fragte sich Hermine, als sie sich den genauen Wortlaut des Schwurs ins Gedächtnis zurückrief und herauszufinden versuchte wie das Schlupfloch funktionierte – _Oh, zum Teufel damit, nicht jetzt!_, schalt sie sich. Hermine trat zurück, als ein streitlustiger Thorfinn Rowle Lucius zu Hilfe kam, gefolgt von Macnair und Dolohov. Es schien, als wären die Todesser zum selben Schluss wie Hermine gekommen und brannten nun darauf, ihre aufgestaute Frustration auf jede nur mögliche Art und Weise loszuwerden. Und so wurde das Handgemenge immer größer, bis mehr als die Hälfte der Todesser und Ordensmitglieder alles in Reichweite traten oder schlugen und sogar mit Kerzenleuchtern und Stühlen warfen. Hermine führte den Rest der Frauen in die am Weitesten entfernte Ecke, von wo aus sie weiter ihre Männer anschrien doch aufzuhören. Dann rannte Hermine von der Großen Halle in die Eingangshalle und hielt inne. Wie sollte sie Voldemort oder Dumbledore finden? Die Rauferei würde vorbei sein, bevor sie überhaupt die Hälfte des Schlosses durchsucht hatte.

Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee und rannte wieder in die Große Halle. Sie eilte zu den Frauen und suchte unter ihnen nach Bellatrix, konnte sie jedoch nirgends finden. Hermine fluchte innerlich, doch dann entdeckte sie Alecto Carrow und hastete zu ihr. „Alecto!", rief sie aus, „Ich muss Ihr Dunkles Mal sehen." „Warum?", fragte die Todesserin misstrauisch. „Ich muss ihn rufen!", erklärte sie kurz angebunden und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Damit er das hier beendet." Alecto blickte unsicher drein und Hermine verlor die Geduld. „Alecto! Geben Sie mir Ihren Arm oder ich werde dem Dunklen Lord erzählen, dass Sie an der Prügelei ebenfalls Anteil hatten, da Sie ihn nicht vom dem respektlosen Handeln seiner Todesser unterrichtet haben!" Hermine packte Alectos ausgestreckten Arm und drückte ihre Hand auf das Mal. Hermine spürte nur, wie es sich unter ihrer Berührung erwärmte, doch Alecto musste es verbrannt haben, denn sie zog ihren Arm weg. Hermine protestierte nicht, denn sie war sicher, dass er ihren Ruf gehört hatte.

Voldemort musste die Dringlichkeit von Hermines Ruf gespürt haben, oder vielleicht hatte er die Prügelei auch gehört – wie auch immer, beide Eingangstüren wurden aufgestoßen und er kam herein; sein zorniger Blick auf den brüllenden und kämpfenden Haufen gerichtet, der aus Todessern und Ordensmitgliedern bestand.

Die Frauen verstummten besorgt und Hermine beobachtete, wie der Dunkle Lord in einem sicheren Abstand zum prügelnden Haufen stehen blieb und eine kreisförmige Bewegung mit seiner Hand machte, woraufhin die Gruppe wortwörtlich auseinander gewirbelt wurde. Diejenigen, die dem Minihurrikan am nächsten waren, flogen ein paar Meter von ihren Gegnern weg bevor sie zu Boden fielen; die am weitesten Entfernten wurden nur zurückgestoßen. Hermine hörte sie stöhnen und nach Luft ringen und bemerkte, dass viele von ihnen verletzt waren: Aufgesprungene Lippen und gebrochene Nasen waren im Überfluss vorhanden und es gab sogar ein paar, die das Bewusstsein verloren hatten.

„Dumbledore und ich gehen für fünf Minuten hinaus und das wird aus euch?", fragte der Dunkle Lord langsam, während er die Arme verschränkte. „Meine Todesser, ihr habt mich enttäuscht; ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ihr die unzivilisierten Muggelmethoden des Ordens auf euch abfärben lassen würdet." „Weasley hat angefangen, Mylord, er hat mich angegriffen.", sagte Lucius und strich seinen Umhang so gut wie möglich glatt während er seine blutende Lippe mit einem Taschentuch betupfte. Sein linkes Auge war rot und zugeschwollen vom Faustkampf. „Das hätte ich nicht, wenn du keine Anspielungen über meine Tochter gemacht hättest!", entgegnete Arthur; er lag keuchend auf einem Sofa und presste eine Hand auf seine Rippen, die offenbar gebrochen waren. „Ich habe keine Anspielungen gemacht, sondern lediglich gesagt was sie ist und das hat dir nicht gefallen!", fuhr Lucius ihn an, woraufhin Arthur Anstalten machte aufzustehen. „Du verdammter reinblütiger Sohn eines -"

Mit Verachtung vollführte Voldemort eine schubsende Handbewegung in Arthurs Richtung, woraufhin dieser auf die Couch zurückgeworfen wurde. Der Rotschopf stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, als seine gebrochenen Rippen auf das Sofa prallten. Molly kreischte auf und wollte zu ihrem Mann eilen, aber Hermine hielt sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht in seiner Gegenwart", riet sie leise. „Arthur übersteht das die paar Minuten, keine Sorge." Dann bemerkte sie, dass Bellatrix leise durch die Eingangstüren trat und, das Spektakel beobachtend, stehen blieb. Einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrem Dutt gelöst, den sie gebunden hatte, und nun versuchte Bellatrix unauffällig, diese wieder an ihren Platz zurückzuschieben.

„Ms. Granger!", Hermine wandte ihren Blick von Bellatrix' Schlafzimmerfrisur ab, als sie Voldemort nach ihr rufen hörte. Er sah sie nicht einmal an. „Ja?", fragte Hermine etwas zu laut. „Wo ist Dumbledore?" Er drehte sich um und blickte sie an. „Er wollte nach dir suchen", meinte Hermine und sah ihm in die Augen. „Er ist noch nicht zurückgekommen." Voldemort hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht und Hermine tat oder sagte nichts, denn sie wusste, dass er nachdachte. Anfangs hatte es sie aus der Fassung gebracht, dass er einem manchmal einfach nur in die Augen starrte, während er über seine Vorgehensweise nachdachte. Doch es war eine kluge Strategie, denn die meisten wurden immer nervöser und ängstlicher, je länger es dauerte, was ihm Zeit zum nachdenken und verschaffte während er gleichzeitig einschüchternd wirkte. Zumindest in der Theorie, denn bei Hermine funktionierte das nur ab und zu und in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr. Das jedoch war für den Dunklen Lord kein Grund, damit aufzuhören.

Sobald er sich Einblick in ihre Gedanken verschafft und ihre Erklärung für seine Taktik erkannt hatte, hätte er beinahe gelächelt – das Mädchen war ganz offensichtlich einzigartig. Statt sich unwohl zu fühlen war sie neugierig geworden und diese Neugier hatte es ihr ermöglicht, seine wirkliche Ansicht herauszufinden und infolge dessen, so wie bei allem, das man versteht, waren die Unsicherheit und die Angst verschwunden. Der Dunkle Lord blinzelte und wandte sich ab. „Wir gehen!", verkündete er kurz angebunden und sah noch einmal zu Hermine. „Kommst du?"

Hermine ging ein Stück auf ihn zu, um nicht so laut sprechen zu müssen. „Ich kann nicht", erwiderte sie, sobald sie nahe genug war. „Meine Eltern möchten, dass ich mit Ron zum Essen komme. Du weißt ja, es ist Weihnachten - man verbringt Zeit mit der Familie...", erklärte sie. „Ich werde dann gleich morgen Früh nachkommen.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Er nickte einmal und schürzte leicht die Lippen. „Von mir aus." Voldemort drehte sich um und ging durch die Tür hinaus; die Todesser folgten ihm langsam und mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern, da die meisten von ihnen noch nicht dazu gekommen waren, ihre Verletzungen zu heilen.

*~~##~~**~~##~~**~~##~~*

Das wars für heute, wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass das nächste Kapitel euch noch besser gefallen wird :P

Liebe Grüße, ~M


End file.
